Firebird
by Vera-Sama
Summary: There was once a young girl that felt she had no place in the world, little did she know running would send her tumbling into the arms of her destiny. Rating is just to be safe, please R&R, and be nice, it's my first FY fic.
1. Tumbling into Destiny

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi, so suing would be uneventful.  
  
Vera-chan: I've only seen about 18 episodes of FY, so if people are slightly OOC, please forgive me. Also, it's sorta AU, but not too much. Please R&R, and no flames.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Firebird"  
  
Ch. 1 "Tumbling into Destiny"  
  
Hotori walked down the crowded street, trying not to bump into anyone else. She hated crowds, that's why she was leaving the city. She was entering the market area when it started to rain, and after a few moments she realized she was caught in a downpour.  
  
'There's a bookstore.' She noticed. 'I'll just duck in there until the rain stops.'  
  
The first thing she noticed upon entering was the nearly overpowering musty smell.  
  
"Can I help you?" The elderly woman behind the counter asked in a soft voice.  
  
"Oh, I was just-" Hotori started but was cut off.  
  
"Getting out of the rain?" The old woman asked. " Nevertheless, I think I have a book that might interest you."  
  
She held out an old brown book that looked well read.  
  
"No thank you." Hotori said as politely as possible. "I'm not much of a reader..."  
  
"Just read a few lines." The old woman smiled. "I'm positive the plot will...draw you in."  
  
Hotori sighed, and took the book. She had nothing better to do, at least until it stopped raining. She sat down in a dusty armchair, not bothering to take off her backpack. She opened the book, and noticed it was written in ancient Chinese. Lucky for her, languages were her favorite thing to learn.  
  
'There was once a young girl that felt she had no place in the world. She was unaware of her past, and scared for what may come in the future. Sometimes, however, the key to the future can lay in the secrets of the past.'  
  
'Very mysterious.' Hotori thought, then went on.  
  
'The girl thought the best thing to do was run from the uncertain. Little did she know running would send her tumbling into the arms of her destiny.'  
  
A sudden red light overcame Hotori, and she felt the sudden sensation that she was falling. She tried to scream, but couldn't make the sound. After a few moments, she landed hard on the ground. She stood up and looked around her. It was nighttime, wherever she was. She could hear whistling, and decided to follow the sound. She winced with the first step.  
  
'Fall must've hurt my ankle.' She realized. 'Hurts like heck, but I'll be okay.'  
  
She quickly came to a small lake and saw a blue haired man sitting on a rock, fishing.  
  
She crept up slowly, not wishing to frighten him.  
  
"Excuse me?" She asked softly. Nothing. "Hello...excuse me?"  
  
He said nothing, and she slowly reached out a hand to get his attention. She tapped him on the shoulder, then stifled a laugh at his reaction. The man jumped out of shock and tumbled into the lake, frightening off the few fish that had come up.  
  
"Ah, Seiryuu no Senshi, no da!" He hollered, getting into a fighting stance, and still standing in the knee high water. "You will not defeat me, no da! Even though I'm alone, no da! Bring it on, no da!"  
  
"The what?" She asked, leaning against a nearby tree to rest her ankle. "Bring what on? I'm just looking for some help."  
  
"Help, no da?" He asked. "Why would a Seiryuu no Senshi need my help, no da?"  
  
"I don't know who this 'Seiryuu' is." Hotori insisted, a little annoyed. "I was just reading this book and poof! I'm here."  
  
"Book, no da?" He asked, then examined her clothing. She didn't dress like the people of this time. "You're not from around here, are you, no da?"  
  
"No, what was your first clue?" She replied sarcastically, rubbing her sore ankle.  
  
"We've got to get you to Hotohori-sama, no da!" The blue haired man rushed forward to take her hand. "He'll be glad to know the Suzaku no Miko has returned, no da!"  
  
"Hang on a minute. I am no miko." Hotori said, wobbling back a little. "And I'd at least like to know your name before you take me anywhere."  
  
"My name is Chichiri. No da." He bowed quickly, then straightened up. "What's yours, no da?"  
  
"I'm Hotori." She smiled. "Now could you please tell me where I am?"  
  
"You're in the woods, no da!" he said with a wide grin. "In China, no da!" "China? But I as just in Tokyo and-" She started, but was surprised when Chichiri rushed forward. He grabbed a kasa off the shore, and put it on his head.  
  
"We'll take a short cut, no da!" He said happily, holding her extremely close.  
  
'What the-?' She wondered, but felt a sudden tingling. The kasa grew and covered them.or did they shrink? She wasn't sure, but it felt weird. There was a moment or two that she had the oddest floating feeling, but then it left and she felt normal again. The hat shrunk.or they grew, whichever it was, but this time they were inside...a very fancy inside.  
  
"What was that?" She asked, still in shock.  
  
"Magic, no da!" Chichiri smiled, then took her hand. "Come with me, no da."  
  
He started to pull her off down a hallway, but she stopped. He turned, a questioning look on his face.  
  
"My ankle is twisted." She explained. "I don't suppose I could lean on you..."  
  
He nodded silently, and they started down the hallway. They walked a few moments, then saw a woman coming out of one of the rooms. She was very pretty with long purple hair in a braid and big brown eyes.  
  
"Nuriko, no da!" Chichiri called, getting her attention.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the weirdo." She called back with a small laugh. "Who's that?"  
  
"The new Suzaku no Miko, no da." He said. He seemed very excited. "She came though a book just like Miaka, no da."  
  
Nuriko looked a little skeptical, but walked up.  
  
"You look familiar." She said, giving Hotori the once over. "Long blue hair...distinct green eyes..."  
  
"Is Hotohori-sama nearby, no da?" Chichiri asked, looking around.  
  
She nodded. "I'll take you to him." She started going further down the hallway, and Hotori, with Chichiri's help, followed. As they walked, Hotori looked around her.  
  
'Wow.' She thought. 'This must be a very high class place...'  
  
She was enjoying looking at all the beautiful furnishings, but felt a lump in her throat as they stopped at a grand set of double doors. 


	2. The Duties of a Miko

Vera-chan: A special thank you to my muse, Luna-sama, without whom this fic would not be possible.  
  
Luna-sama: Thank you, thank you. First off I'd like to thank Japan without which Fushigi Yuugi, and anime in general, would not be possible.  
  
Vera-chan: Yes, I know, Japan rocks!  
  
Both: GO JAPAN! ^_^  
  
Random audience: ::Cheers, holds up Japanese flags, etc.::  
  
Vera-chan: On to Ch. 2!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"Firebird"  
  
Ch. 2 "The Duties of a Miko..."  
  
Hotohori wasn't expecting to see Nuriko lead in a drenched Chichiri, and a complete stranger, when the doors opened that night.  
  
"I was about to get my beauty sleep for the night." He said, a little annoyed. "Not that I need any."  
  
'A bit of an egotist, aren't we?' Hotori thought, and wondered who this guy was.  
  
"This is Hotori, and she was sent here through a book, no da!" Chichiri explained. "I think she's here to take Miaka's place, no da."  
  
"Look, I don't know why I'm here..." Hotori sighed.  
  
"I have some very important political business to attend to." Hotohori said matter-of-factly. "But we will be able to attend to this matter in the morning."  
  
* * * * *  
  
The next morning awoke to the sounds of someone sneaking into her room. She resisted her first urge to jump up and run. Instead she slowly reached over and threw the first thing her hand came across; an oil lamp.  
  
"Oww." The intruder said as the lamp broke on the ground.  
  
Hotori sat up, and was surprised to see the guy Chichiri had briefly introduced her to, too bad she didn't remember his name.  
  
"Are you okay?" She asked, gingerly stepping over the broken glass.  
  
"Yes, it hit me in the head, but I'll be okay." He said, carefully touching a bump forming on his head.  
  
"I'm glad you're okay..."She said with a sweet smile. This smile soon changed, and frightened her 'guest'. "But I must ask...WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?"  
  
"I ....just wanted to...check on you..." he responded. "Try and figure out if Chichiri was right..."  
  
"Oh..." Hotori said, suddenly a little nervous. "Sorry about throwing the lamp..."  
  
After the mess was cleaned up, Hotori sat him down to tend to his bump.  
  
"So, what's your name again?" She asked after a moment.  
  
"Hotohori." He replied, then winced. "That stings..."  
  
"Sorry." She smiled. "My name's Hotori."  
  
She then chuckled to herself.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"Our names are very similar." She pointed out. "Hotori...Hotohori...it's kind of funny."  
  
He looked rather confused, and she smiled.  
  
"Never mind..." She shook her head. "Say, what time is breakfast?"  
  
"Breakfast?" He repeated.  
  
"Yeah." She smiled. "I'm really hungry. I haven't eaten since lunch yesterday."  
  
He showed her to a dinning room where they met Nuriko and Chichiri, and breakfast was soon served.  
  
"Wow..." Nuriko said softly to Chichiri. "She eats just like Miaka..."  
  
'Hmm...' Hotori thought. 'That name sounds very familiar...'  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hotori looked around the beautiful garden she and Hotohori were walking through.  
  
"What makes you so sure I'm the new Suzaku no Miko?" She asked, remembering the topic of their little talk. "I mean, how do we know I'm destined to be here?"  
  
"If you weren't meant to be here, you wouldn't be here." He said matter-of- factly, and she nodded, it made sense after all.  
  
She suddenly laughed and ran for a small clearing off the path. He followed, slightly confused. She sat down in the clearing, and he stood there skeptically.  
  
She looked up. "I saw a bunny..." She smiled, holding up the small wad of fluff she'd picked up as she sat down.  
  
After a moment he joined her and carefully stroked the small rabbit's head. She looked at him, and saw a genuine smile, the first one she could recall, come across his face.  
  
Not far off, Nuriko was watching the scene unfold. (AN: Look, I know Nuriko's a guy, but I'm going to keep calling him "She" for 2 reasons. A) Hotori doesn't know it's a guy yet, and B) If he wants to be a she the least I can do as a loving fan is honor his wishes. Thank you, that is all.)  
  
"Hmph! Try to be nice..." She growled. "And what does she do? Goes behind my back..."  
  
"I hate to tell you, no da..." Chichiri said softly. "But I don't think you had a chance anyway, no da!"  
  
She glared at him, but said nothing, they were talking and she had to hear what they were saying.  
  
"What does the Suzaku no Miko do?" Hotori asked. "I mean...what's my job description?"  
  
"The original purpose of the Suzaku no Miko was to gather the Suzaku Senshi and make a wish." Hotohori explained. "But now that the Senshi have been gathered, the only thing left is making a wish and guiding the Senshi whenever necessary."  
  
"That doesn't sound too bad." She smiled as she stroked the small bunny in her lap.  
  
'I might as well stay here.' She thought, looking around. 'It's not like I've got anyone at home to miss me.'  
  
* * * * *  
  
A woman in her early thirties sat by the window, staring off into nature.  
  
"Are you okay?" a man asked, coming up behind her.  
  
"Fine." she answered, softer then usual.  
  
"You're thinking of her again, aren't you?" He asked and she nodded. "I'm sure she's okay."  
  
"I still feel bad about it." She sighed. "Even after so long."  
  
"We did the right thing." He put a hand on her shoulder. "Now come on, Mire wants to show us something in the garden."  
  
She stood up and followed her husband out into the garden to see their youngest daughter's new drawing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vera-chan: I'll give ya a cookie if you know who Hotori reminds Nuriko of! You'll get two if you can guess who the people in the last part are! ^_^ 


	3. Visitors

Vera-chan: Okay, I've been getting writer's block really badly lately, and my muse has been out of reach when I actually feel like writing.  
  
Luna-sama: ^-^ Sorry...  
  
Vera-chan: It's okay.  
  
Luna-sama: You still love me! ^_^ So what's happening to Hotori this chappie?  
  
Vera-chan: Read on and find out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Firebird"  
  
Ch. 3 "Visitors."  
  
Hotori sat in her room, contemplating everything that had happened the last few months. She knew it wasn't normal to get sucked into a book, but oddly enough, she didn't care. She was always searching for a place to fit in, and now she finally felt like she'd found it. Hotohori, Chichiri, and Nuriko were so nice to her, and she just couldn't see loosing that by going back to her time, even if she knew how.  
  
The first memory she could ever recall was when she started school. All the kids made fun of her for being an orphan. They always loved telling her no one would ever love her, but she didn't let them bother her. After a moment, she decided they shouldn't bother her now either. She felt oddly tired, despite the fact it was still morning, and all she'd done was take a short walk with Hotohori. She smiled. She really liked him, and, although it could be her imagination, she thought he liked her too. She yawned again, and decided to rest her eyes for a few moments, then get up and move around. Soon she was dozing.  
  
"Hello?" A voice called, opening the door. It was Nuriko. "I'm going into town and-"  
  
She sighed, and started shaking Hotori.  
  
"Huh?" Hotori jumped. "What?"  
  
"I said I'm going into town." Nuriko repeated. "Do you want to come?"  
  
Hotori smiled. "I'd love to."  
  
'Nuriko was acting kind of mad there for a while.' She thought. 'I'm glad she's over it.'  
  
The two were on their way out when they passed Chichiri.  
  
"Don't be gone too long, no da." He said.  
  
Both girls looked at him rather confused. Why would Chichiri care how long they're gone?  
  
"We might have some special visitors, no da." He explained.  
  
"Who?" Hotori asked, curious and slightly excited. She'd been in this time period for about three months, and they hadn't had anyone visit...well no one she might be interested in.  
  
"Wait and see, no da!" He had a slightly mischievous grin.  
  
"Come on." Nuriko sighed. "If we're going into town, we don't have time for guessing games."  
  
Hotori nodded, and they set off again.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Come on now kids." The tall man called. "We're going somewhere very special today. We don't want to be late."  
  
"Where are we going, oto-san?" a boy about 12 with brown hair and eyes asked.  
  
"To see some friends of mine and your mother's." He explained. "Now make sure Mire is ready."  
  
The boy ran off to check on his 8 year old sister.  
  
"It's been a long time." His wife said from the doorway. "How do you think they've been doing?"  
  
"I don't know." He replied. "I bet it wasn't as long for them though."  
  
She smiled at him, and went to make sure the children were almost ready.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Nuriko grabbed Hotori's arm and motioned to a cute little outfit and some slippers.  
  
"You'll fit in better." Nuriko said with a grin.  
  
"I don't care if I don't fit in." Hotori replied.  
  
"Oh, come on." Nuriko smiled. "You'll look so cute."  
  
Hotori though it over, and Hotohori popped up in the back of her mind.  
  
"Well...I don't see any harm in it..." Hotori smiled as they went to get a closer look at the outfit.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hotori collapsed onto her bed. Shopping with Nuriko was very tiring. She was supposed to go down to dinner soon and meet the new visitors, but she wasn't really hungry, and just wanted to get some sleep. She rolled over and looked out the window by her bed. She soon fell asleep.  
  
"Nee-chan..." Nuriko called, pushing the door open slightly. "Dinner's-"  
  
She stood over the sleeping form, and smiled.  
  
'Well, I woke her up this morning,' She thought as she turned to leave. 'I'll let her sleep now.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vera-chan: I decided that since Nuriko and Hotori are best friends now (well, sorta, but...) they needed nicknames for each other, so Nuriko calls Hotori Nee-chan (yes, it means sister, but as my muse pointed out, she's acting like an older sister.) and Hotori calls Nuriko Nuku-chan (Off an anime, "Cat Girl Nuku Nuku" my muse had said she'd seen.) There is no real point in the nicknames other then it seems cute. ::Reader gives Vera an odd look.:: Don't give me that look, I like cute things like that! 


	4. Garden Conversations

Vera-chan: Wow! I'm proud of myself. I'm bubbling over with ideas for the next few chapters...  
  
Luna-sama: And to what do you owe these ideas to?  
  
Vera-chan: J-pop and sugar??  
  
Luna-sama: ::Hurt look.:: Fine, be that way!  
  
Vera-chan: And my beautiful, wonderful, intelligent muse! ^_^  
  
Luna-sama: That's better!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Firebird"  
  
Ch. 4 "Garden Conversations."  
  
Hotori was sitting in Nuriko's room getting her hair done. She'd put on her new outfit, and was about to go for a stroll in the garden. That was, if Nuriko could ever decide she was happy with how her hair was done, and let her go.  
  
"Who were the special guests, Nuku-chan?" she asked as her hair was yanked in another direction. "I wanted to meet them, but..."  
  
"Don't worry about it." Nuriko smiled. "They were some old friends of ours. The first Suzaku no Miko, and one of the Suzaku Senshi, to be exact."  
  
"Wow." Hotori thought. "Talking to the first Miko would help me understand my job better..."  
  
Suddenly a rather familiar looking kasa appeared on the floor, and a moment later Chichiri emerged.  
  
"You should knock before entering a lady's room." Nuriko scolded, finally finishing Hotori's hair.  
  
"This is a lady's room, no da?" He asked. "I thought it was your room, no da."  
  
Nuriko glared, and Hotori smiled.  
  
"Hotohori-sama wanted to see you in the garden later, no da." He said to Hotori. "I'm not sure about what, but it seemed important, no da."  
  
"I'll go there in a minute." Hotori smiled, and Chichiri made his exit.  
  
"Nuku-chan.........what did Chichiri mean when he said he didn't think this was a lady's room?"  
  
"Nothing, Nee-chan" She smiled, a little embarrassed. "Better go on now."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hotori was roaming though the garden, looking for Hotohori when she came across a small girl with brown hair. She looked about 8 and seemed very confused.  
  
"Hi, honey." She said leaning over to the little girl. "Are you lost?"  
  
The small girl nodded.  
  
"I was looking for my daddy." She said, then smiled. "You kinda look like my daddy..."  
  
Hotori smiled at the small child, but wondered who her daddy was.  
  
"Was he supposed to meet you here?" She asked.  
  
The girl nodded. "I thought I saw him, but then it was you."  
  
"Well," Hotori sat down, and the girl followed suit. "I'll wait here with you until he comes."  
  
"My name's Mire." The girl said suddenly. "What's yours?"  
  
"My name is Hotori." She had to smile once again at the child. She loved kids.  
  
A few minutes later a kasa appeared in front of them, and Hotori shook her head.  
  
"Hey Chichiri, how's it going?" She called out before the man even appeared.  
  
"How'd you know it was me, no da?" he asked, looking a little hurt.  
  
"You're the only person I know that travels by means of a hat." She laughed.  
  
"That's true, no da." He nodded. "Hotohori-sama said he'll be later then expected and to please wait for him right here, no da."  
  
"Okay, can do. I'll be waiting here with my new friend Mire anyway. We're waiting on her daddy." Hotori shook her head. "I wish I knew what was so important to Hotohori..."  
  
She was cut off by Mire giggling.  
  
"What honey?" she asked.  
  
"He talks funny, no da." She said, and giggled more. "No da!"  
  
Chichiri frowned, and Hotori laughed.  
  
"I'd better go, no da." He said. "Be fore she takes my-hey! Where's my kasa, no da?"  
  
There was more giggling, and Hotori looked behind her and discovered Mire trying to go into the kasa just like Chichiri had come out.  
  
"No da!" She giggled more.  
  
"Mire." Hotori said, trying not to laugh at the look Chichiri was giving the small child. "Uncle Chichiri doesn't share well. Why don't you give him his hat back?"  
  
"No da!" She replied and gave the kasa back to it's rightful owner.  
  
"Don't share well, no da?" he asked, putting it on his head.  
  
"Well, you don't..." Hotori smiled.  
  
He shook his head and left.  
  
"No da! No da!" Mire called, waving goodbye.  
  
"Mire!" A boy of about 12 with brown hair called, running up. "Oto-san is looking for us! Come on!"  
  
"Hotori..." Mire said, smiling. "This is my onii-san, Aoi."  
  
"Nice to meet you." She said and he nodded, then took his sister's hand and pulled her off towards one of the buildings.  
  
Hotori sighed, and sat down again. Chichiri made it sound like Hotohori would be a while, so she might as well be comfortable. After a while, she grew frustrated, and decided to go look for him. She stood up, and spun around to head for the main building. However she ran smack dab into someone, the someone she'd been waiting on.  
  
"Going somewhere?" He asked with a small grin.  
  
"Looking for you actually." She felt a little nervous. "You wanted to talk?"  
  
"You look nice." He said, smiling. "That color matches your eyes wonderfully."  
  
"Thanks." She was going to blush if he kept this up! "Nuriko helped me pick it out..."  
  
His smile never faltered as they stood there.  
  
"What did you want to talk to me about?" She asked after another moment or so.  
  
"I'm not quite sure how to put this..." He started, lowering his gaze as he thought.  
  
"Just say it." She offered. "That's always best."  
  
"I love you." He looked up suddenly, his eyes meeting hers.  
  
"Excuse me...?" She said. Had she heard him right?  
  
"I've known all my life I was destined to fall in love with the Suzaku no Miko." He said. "I'd always thought that it would've been Miaka, but now I realize, it's you."  
  
"I-I'm not sure what to say..." She replied. Her face was burning red by now.  
  
Hotohori lowered his head again, fearing he already knew her reaction.  
  
"I always used to read about princes in storybooks, but..." She paused a moment. "I never thought I'd find mine..."  
  
He looked up.  
  
"I love you too." She smiled.  
  
He put his arms around her and kissed her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vera-chan: Awww!!  
  
Luna-sama: MUSHY! MUSHY! MUSHY!  
  
Vera-chan: But sweet, you gotta admit...  
  
Luna-sama: mushy, but good...  
  
Vera-chan: I might get a new muse.one who respects my work.  
  
Luna-Sama: You wouldn't! Like who?  
  
Vera-chan: Avia-chan!  
  
Luna-sama: ::pouts::  
  
Vera-chan: Anyhoo, now would be a good time to mention that in this fic for every 4 years in modern times, the people in the book age 1 year. So although it's been 17 years in modern times it's only been a little over 4 years in the book. You can figure the ages from there, right? If not, e- mail me and I'll send them to you...it is kinda confusing after all. ::Looks at Luna-sama:: I didn't mean it, you know... 


	5. A Connection Discovered

Vera-chan: Another day, another chapter! I'm surprised how quickly this is going.  
  
Luna-sama: Me too! Even if that last scene was mushy...  
  
Vera-chan: Don't get me started on that again...Anyhoo, things should really start picking up in the next few chapters.  
  
Luna-sama: Yay! Plot development!  
  
Avia-san: Don't worry, Vera, I thought it was a good twist.  
  
Vera-chan: SOMEone appreciates my work!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Firebird"  
  
Ch. 5 "A Connection Discovered."  
  
Hotori smiled as she and Hotohori started back inside just before dark. She couldn't help but smile because now life was perfect.  
  
"Hotori!" A familiar voice called. "Hotori!"  
  
She turned and saw Mire and her brother Aoi running towards them with two grownups, but she couldn't tell much about them. She waved and the little girl ran faster.  
  
"I found my daddy." She said, stooping just in front of Hotori. "He and Mommy wanted to meet you"  
  
The grownups caught up with Mire, and smiled at their daughter's new friend.  
  
"Why don't we go into the throne room?" Hotohori suggested. "You three can become better acquainted in there."  
  
"Wonderful idea!" The woman said, and the small group headed to the throne room. Nuriko and Chichiri noticed the small precession, and decided to follow.  
  
"Tamahome, Miaka, I'd like you to meet the new Suzaku no Miko." Hotohori said after they got there. "This is Hotori."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Hotori smiled, shaking Tamahome's hand.  
  
"Wait just a minute!" Nuriko said, startling everyone.  
  
"What's wrong, Nuku-chan?" Hotori asked, looking at her friend oddly.  
  
"You two look like each other!" She replied. "I should've figured it out sooner, Nee-chan, but there's something else there too..."  
  
"Miaka's eyes, no da." Chichiri stated, and everyone looked at him. "Isn't it obvious, no da?"  
  
"Are you from...modern Japan?" Hotori asked, daring to hope Chichiri and Nuriko might be on to something. They both nodded. "Me too."  
  
"How old are you?" Miaka asked, obviously on the same train of thought.  
  
"I'll be 17 next May." She said. "May 15."  
  
Miaka and Tamahome looked at each other, then at her.  
  
Same name, same time, same age, and she looked like them. It had to be their daughter.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hotori sat in her room with Miaka and Tamahome. She wasn't sure what to do or say. There they were; her parents. After 16 years she'd found them, and could finally find out why she'd been given up.  
  
"Why?" She asked softly after a few moments of awkward silence.  
  
"We were young." Miaka said just as soft. "We'd just gotten back from this world, and we were in too much of a rush."  
  
"It was a hard decision to make." Tamahome added. "But we weren't ready to be parents. It was the best thing we could do for you."  
  
"Oh, dear, please don't be upset with us." Miaka's eyes were pleading.  
  
"I'm not." Hotori smiled. "I understand. I'm just glad you're here now."  
  
They both smiled and hugged her.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hotori decided to spend the morning with her little brother and sister. Surprisingly, they weren't very confused that they suddenly had an older sister. She smiled as she looked down at them.  
  
'They both look more like Mom.' She thought to herself. 'But I look more like Dad.'  
  
It felt wonderful to have someone to call 'Mom and Dad', to finally know them.  
  
"Hotori?" Aoi asked suddenly. "Are you coming back home with us when it's time to leave?"  
  
"I really want you to." Mire added, beaming up at her.  
  
"I don't know yet." Hotori smiled back. "We'll have to wait and see."  
  
"Hey, look! Over there! Yo, old buddy, who are the kids?" asked a tall, red-haired man in an Osaka-Ben.  
  
Hotori gave the stranger a confused look. "My little brother and sister...."  
  
"Really?" the newcomer asked as two others, a boy about her age, and an even taller man with a small cat on his shoulder, walked up and stood next to him. "I thought they were killed."  
  
"Tasuki, uh..." the boy said with a strange look to his companion.  
  
"Not now, Chiriko, I'm talking. So, what have you been up to in the modern world?"  
  
"I was born there..." Hotori answered, even more confused than she was a few seconds ago.  
  
The taller man was trying hard not to laugh.  
  
"Tasuki, I don't think that's Tamahome," the boy, Chiriko, finally got out.  
  
"Nah, it's got to Tamahome, he's got the-"  
  
"Tasuki, SHE is not Tamahome!"  
  
"Sorry," the taller man apologized, extending a hand, which she accepted. "He's had too much sake today. I'm Mitsukake. And by the way, you look very much like your father. And your mother's eyes, might I add."  
  
"If you haven't noticed by the baka's babbling, I'm Chiriko."  
  
"You should already know Tasuki," Mitsukake said with a smile.  
  
Tasuki had a very shocked look on his face.  
  
"If you'd like to meet my father, I could show you to the REAL Tamahome. By the way, I'm Hotori."  
  
"I'm Mire!" her little sister cheerfully explained.  
  
"I'm Aoi!" her other sibling clarified.  
  
"Now, they look like Miaka!" Chiriko said with a grin as they went into the palace, Tasuki still with a rather shocked look on his face. 


	6. Author's Note

Vera-chan: Okay, I should've written this sooner, but there's a few things you need to know for this fic to make 100% sense.  
  
* None of the Suzaku or Seiryuu Senshi are dead.  
  
* 1 year book time is the same as 4 years real time.  
  
* Tamahome was never reincarnated, and simply left the book with Miaka.  
  
* Tamahome and Miaka were not married when Hotori was born, so they gave her up for adoption. I know, I know, baby gowns before bridal gowns aren't good, but it's the only was it fit to gather in my head.  
  
* People are going to die, as much as I hate killing people off, it just can't be helped.  
  
That's all the notes I can think of at the moment. If there's anything else you need to know, I'll add to this list later. Thanks, and don't forget to R&R! This fic is my major project, so review will make me love you! ^_^ 


	7. A New Mission

Vera-chan: Beware: plot twist!! ::evil cackle::  
  
Avia-san: I knew she would crack one day.  
  
Vera-chan: ::innocent look:: What do you mean, Avia-chan?  
  
Avia-san: Vera, you're a bad liar...  
  
Luna-sama: What kind of plot twist?  
  
Avia-san: ::lifts eyebrow:: Heh...heh...heh...  
  
Vera-chan: ::pouts:: She's better at that than me....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Firebird"  
  
Chapter 6 "A New Mission"  
  
Off in the garden, the Suzaku Seven and the two miko were catching up with one another.  
  
"Hey, Tamahome, I think I see a gray!" Tasuki said, focusing in on his friend's hair.  
  
"Well," said Miaka. "I saw some bags of groceries he brought in one time, and I could have sworn I saw blue hair dye."  
  
"Thank goodness I'm not getting that old," Nuriko said, running her fingers through her long purple hair with a sly grin.  
  
"Hey, back off, gay guy!" Tamahome retorted.  
  
"What's he talking about, Nuku-chan?" Hotori asked.  
  
Nuriko looked at Tasuki. "That's why you don't like girls!"  
  
"HE WASN'T REFERRING TO ME!!" Tasuki corrected her. "YOU KNOW PERFECTLY WELL HE WAS TALKIN' ABOUT YOU!"  
  
"Gay guy?" Hotori repeated, looking at Nuriko. "Nuku-chan, you're a guy?"  
  
"You didn't tell her?" Hotohori asked.  
  
"Well, I thought she knew." Nuriko had an innocent smile. (AN: Sure Nuriko, whatever you say.)  
  
"Sire!!" said one of the guards, followed by two others escorting a prisoner. "This girl was caught red-handed with stolen goods. She also refuses to tell us her name," He explained as his partners threw the woman to the ground in front of the gathering.  
  
The girl shook her head full of light blue hair and coldly glared up with silver eyes.  
  
'She doesn't look like the kind to steal,' Hotori thought to herself. The woman may have been dressed like a pirate, but she didn't think she had any reason to fear her.  
  
"We figured she'd answer to the Emperor."  
  
"What is your name?" Hotohori asked.  
  
The girl stood up, continuing to stare. "Why should I tell my name to a man?"  
  
"You could tell me," said Hotori, oddly compelled to settle this. "I'm not a man."  
  
Hotori smiled as she shifted her gaze to her.  
  
"Here are her weapons, too!" shouted a guard as he threw a handful of spears at her while her back was turned. She didn't seem to be phased by the spears that caused only mere scratches. All of a sudden, the girl's cold stare went to shock. She leapt forward a grabbed a spear that seemed to be headed to Hotori. Unfortunately, it was by the blade and Hotori gasped as she saw blood drip to the ground.  
  
"Mitsukake! You have healing powers, don't you?" She asked, going up to the girl. "Help her, she's bleeding!"  
  
Mitsukake ran to her side and began to unravel the binding that traveled from the girl's fingers nearly to her shoulder. He finally removed the cloth enough to where he could tend to her hand.  
  
After the 'doctor' finished with his job, Hotori noticed something on her arm was glowing red.  
  
"Mitsukake, what's this?" she asked.  
  
Mitsukake lifted the binding enough to see what was on her arm. His eyes widened in shock. "It's a sign of Suzaku!"  
  
The girl nodded. "That's what Taiitsukun said."  
  
"Which sign is it?" asked Nuriko as the Suzaku warriors walked up. She noticed the sign and the location and started laughing.  
  
"What is it?" asked Miaka.  
  
"It's Tasuki's sign, don't tell him," Mitsukake explained under his breath.  
  
"Leave us!" Hotohori ordered. "This girl is a Suzaku Senshi!"  
  
"I wanna see!" said Tasuki, walking up and reading the sign on the girl's arm.  
  
Tasuki, again, put on a rather shocked expression and fell to the ground, unconscious.  
  
"Oh, yeah," the girl said sarcastically. "That was manly."  
  
Tasuki bolted upright. "I heard that!"  
  
"And?" she asked. "Do you usually faint when you meet an ally?"  
  
"Wait," said Chiriko. "Weren't all of the Suzaku Senshi found?"  
  
"Taiitsukun said there were a new set of seven warriors with the finding of a new miko," the girl explained.  
  
"Well," said Hotori. "If I'm the new priestess, and you're a Suzaku warrior, then..." Everyone leaned in, thinking the new miko would make a revelation. "Then you HAVE to tell your name!"  
  
"That's right!" Miaka clarified.  
  
The newcomer shook her head and laughed. "Fine, you've pulled it out of me, Miko-Sama. My name's Washi."  
  
"There is the matter at hand I must tend to as emperor," Hotohori said, with his usual majestic air. "Did you steal anything?"  
  
"Let me guess," Tasuki said, tauntingly. "You won't tell him because he's a man."  
  
"Right, fang-boy, whatever you say," Washi said dryly. "No, I didn't steal anything."  
  
"Alright, you're pardoned," the emperor said.  
  
* * * * *  
  
After quick introductions, explanations, and dinner, everyone decided to go to sleep. But for some reason, Hotori's mind wouldn't let her.  
  
Her wandering mind seemed to want to pace, so she explored the palace. Now that there was a new Senshi, she had to find six more, and she didn't even know where to start. At least she had people she could count on in these times of crisis.  
  
Something caught her eye as she passed the gazebo. Someone was standing on the railing. Upon closer inspection, she recognized the person as Washi. Was she deciding to end her life right now so as to not risk her life in a seemingly hopeless battle? She wasn't going to take any chances.  
  
"Don't jump!" She hollered, running toward her new-found friend.  
  
"Shh!" The warrior warned her, whirling around. "Do you want to wake up everyone in Konan?!"  
  
"Y-you weren't going to jump were you?" She asked.  
  
"That wasn't my first intention, no." Washi said looking down at the miko. " Although a dip in the lake does sound rather refreshing. I was just waiting for someone."  
  
"Forgive me, I am my mother's daughter. You're waiting for someone, on the railing?" Hotori asked, confused. "Do they fly, or something?"  
  
"I would hope an eagle knows how to fly." She replied with a slight grin.  
  
"An eagle?" Hotori repeated. "You have a pet eagle?"  
  
"Yeah, Tsume is more like a sister, though, than a pet."  
  
"How does it know when you want it-her to come?"  
  
"Long story, unless you'd like to hear my biography."  
  
"You know, I can't sleep tonight, why not? It may be interesting."  
  
Washi explained that when she was only three, her father-who wanted a son- left her for dead in the wilderness. That explained her hatred for men. Then, she quickly learned she could telepathically speak with animals, because a pack of wolves took her in as one of their own. After traveling with the pack, she stumbled upon Taiitsukun, who told her to go to Konan to find the Suzaku no Miko.  
  
"Who is this Taiitsukun everyone keeps talking about?" Hotori asked.  
  
"She's the one who created the Universe of the Four Gods." Upon seeing her even more confused look she said, "Don't worry, you'll meet her eventually."  
  
"Wait," Hotori said, concentrating. "Here, God's a girl?"  
  
"Uh..." the Senshi said, lost for words. "Ask her when you meet her."  
  
"Where's you're eagle?" The miko asked, noticing the situation.  
  
"Almost here, she won't be too much longer."  
  
"What kind of an eagle is she?"  
  
"See for yourself," She said, looking out onto the horizon. Hotori did the same to see what she saw, but she didn't see anything. Realization suddenly hit her as a red-winged eagle soared over the treetops to land on the senshi's shoulder.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A few days later, Hotohori's serving staff was loading five horses. Hotori, Chichiri, Nuriko, Washi, and Tasuki were going on a quest to find the rest of the new Suzaku Senshi. Everyone was on their steed's saddle, except Tasuki.  
  
"Tasuki, could you please get on your horse? Please?" Hotori asked.  
  
"I don't wanna," He said flatly.  
  
"Get on the horse, or I'll let Nuku-Chan put the horse on you!"  
  
"That sounds fun!" Nuriko said.  
  
"Tasuki, make this a lot easier, no da. We're already beyond the gate, no da. Just get on the horse, na no da!" (A/N: Three guesses who said that, and the first two don't count............)  
  
Everyone sat there and waited expectantly for Tasuki to get on his horse.  
  
"Tasuki, there's nothing wrong with the horse. He says he's ready and willing to go whenever you are. Just get on..." Washi explained.  
  
"Horses may be stereotyped as noble creatures, but they're actually really violent!"  
  
"The horse says he won't bite, unless you want to stick your hand in his mouth."  
  
"Shut up, you stupid girl!"  
  
Everyone fell silent as Washi's patient expression turned to a brooding glare.  
  
"That's it. I'm goin' fishin'," she said, pointing one of her spears at his throat.  
  
"Were you makin' fun o' my accent?!"  
  
"Isn't it obvious, no da?"  
  
The horse eventually shook his head and headed for the stables.  
  
"I thought you said there was nothing wrong with him!" Tasuki said, triumphantly.  
  
"He was bored. You took so long, his hooves were starting to hurt. Well, fang-boy, who are you riding with?"  
  
"You can't ride with me, no da. My staff and kasa have to somewhere, no da."  
  
"You could ride with me, Tasuki-Kun," Nuriko offered as she cracked her knuckles loudly.  
  
Tasuki sweat-dropped as he realized he was stuck between riding with one of two girls. "Tamahome would most likely hurt me if I rode with you," he told Hotori. "He may be a good friend, but...he hurts."  
  
"You don't mind a rough ride, do you?" Washi asked as he reluctantly mounted her horse behind her.  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
The new Suzaku Senshi chortled under her breath before answering. "No reason."  
  
As they started off, Hotori glanced back at the rest of her group.  
  
"I've got a feeling this will be a long trip." She sighed, putting her eyes back on the road ahead of her. "Interesting, but long."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vera-chan: Despite how it may seem, I love Tasuki, and will be nicer to him soon. It just seemed perfect to pick on him a little. Okay, on to a serious question. Nuriko; should I refer to him as a "him" or keep with the "her" theme? Now that Hotori knows, I'm not sure which would be most likely. I stuck with feminine pronouns through this chapter to keep things from being even more complicated. Advice greatly appreciated! Thank you! 


	8. Two New Senshi

Vera-chan: Aren't I clever?  
  
Luna-sama: You are? I thought you were in a slump with this story...  
  
Vera-chan: I was but then I got the idea for the new Suzaku Senshi-  
  
Avia-san: You got the idea? I could've sworn I came up with it...  
  
Vera-chan: ::Nervous look:: What I mean is...when I got suggested the idea...  
  
Luna-sama: ::Shakes head:: Here's chapter 7...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Firebird"  
  
Ch. 7 "Two New Senshi."  
  
A tall blonde man paced back and forth, mumbling to himself.  
  
"How?" he asked himself, stopping suddenly. "How could Suzaku find a new miko before we did?"  
  
He continued pacing. He just had to find a solution to this.  
  
"If they have a new Miko, they have the advantage..." he growled. Then a truly evil glint came to his eye as he smiled. "Remove the miko...remove the advantage..."  
  
He couldn't help but smile as he hurried out of the room to get everything ready for his newly formed plan.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hotori sighed.  
  
'Maybe I should've worn the outfit Nuku-chan bought me.' She thought. People seemed more interested in her "odd clothing" then her questions concerning the new Suzaku Senshi. She heard a horse behind her whinny, and she looked back. The sight that met her eyes made her double over with laughter. The horse Washi and Tasuki were riding had reared back, and Tasuki, having been caught off guard, grabbed the closest thing to him; Washi. The horse came back down to all fours, and Washi glared at her saddle mate.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" She demanded.  
  
"Don't blame me!" He said, dodging the darts Washi was glaring. "Blame the horse! I knew they couldn't be trusted!"  
  
"I warned you it might be a rough ride." She replied. "It's not the horse's fault if you didn't listen."  
  
Tasuki went to say something but Hotori cut him off.  
  
"Tasuki, either find some way to get along with Washi or you'll have to ride with Nuriko." She said, starting off the main road.  
  
She could see an inn not far from where they currently were, and it was nearly nightfall. Tasuki grumbled to himself about "too many women."  
  
Upon arriving in front of the inn they noticed it also had a small tavern as well. Tasuki was overjoyed to finally get some sake; it'd been three weeks since they set out, and they were hardly ever near anywhere that sold it. Everyone else was pleased with the notion of a warm meal and warm beds. A girl about Hotori's age came out from the stables and introduced herself as they climbed off their steeds.  
  
"Good evening." She smiled sweetly. "I'm Sakana. May I put your horses in the stables for you?"  
  
She took the reins for two of the hoses in her hands and led them inside.  
  
"I'm going to give her a hand." Hotori said, following her with the other two horses. "Why don't you guys go in and grab a bite to eat? I'll be in soon."  
  
The others nodded and headed inside.  
  
After helping Sakana settle the horses in, Hotori went to get something to eat. She was not surprised, upon entering to tavern, to find Tasuki half drunk, and everyone else eating. She placed her order and sat down to find her friends in mid conversation.  
  
"You're being very rude." Nuriko said, punching Tasuki in the arm. "You didn't offer anyone else any sake."  
  
He looked around confused at first, then offered the rest of his group some.  
  
Hotori, and Chichiri both declined, but Washi looked at it rather interested. She accepted, and took a small sip. The face she made moved Tasuki to laughter. She growled, and took the jug out of his hand.  
  
"If you like it so much..." she stood up and smashed it over his head. "Why don't you wear it!"  
  
Nuriko doubled over with laughter. "I like the way you think!"  
  
Hotori's meal arrived, and they went about eating, Tasuki didn't offer anyone any sake from the next jug he got. Hotori finished eating rather quickly, and looked at her group.  
  
"I think I'll go see about getting a couple rooms." She stood up, and Washi followed. "You can finish eating, I'll be okay."  
  
"No, I was done." Washi replied. "Besides, fang boy's starting to smell odd..."  
  
They left the tavern and entered the inn. It was bustling with people arriving, trying to get rooms, and mindlessly chattering. Hotori spotted the desk and headed for it, but got caught in a large crowd of cloaked travelers. After a few moments of feeling like a salmon trying to swim upstream, she made it and requested two rooms.  
  
"Got them!" She spun around, expecting to see Washi. Instead she came face to face with a tall blonde man she'd never met before.  
  
"You are the new Suzaku no Miko, correct?" he said and she nodded. "I am a Senshi, and I'd like to talk to you somewhere a little more...quiet..."  
  
"I need to find someone, but-" She started, but he cut her off.  
  
"She's waiting outside for you." He said. "Turns out she doesn't like crowds much..."  
  
Hotori shrugged, and followed the man outside.  
  
Across the room, Washi spotted Hotori leaving with some man she didn't know, or trust for that matter. She started after them, but a very large man stepped in her way. She tried to push past him, and he glared down at her.  
  
"Watch where you're going." He said.  
  
"No, you need to watch where you're going!" she replied, trying to step around him, but he blocked her.  
  
"You wanna take this outside?" he asked.  
  
"I would like to go outside." She said, shoving him roughly to the ground. "But preferably without you."  
  
She bolted for the door as quickly as possible.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I thought you said Washi was out here." Hotori said, looking around. "Where is she?"  
  
"I have to tell you something, Miko." He said. "You were not intended to be Suzaku's priestess. You were meant to be the Seiryuu no Miko."  
  
"The.the what?" she asked backing away slightly.  
  
"I am Nakago, strongest of the Seiryuu Senshi, (AN: ::Sarcastically:: Someone tell Soi! I bet she didn't know this!) and I've come to make you our miko." He said. "It is your true destiny-"  
  
He was cut off as a spear flew by his head, narrowly missing it.  
  
"That was just a warning." Washi said, coming up behind Hotori. "Next time I'll give you a hair cut.at the neck."  
  
A girl with silver hair ran out of the nearby forest, a silver and white wolf at her heels. At the same time, Sakana bolted from the stables. The two new people also positioned themselves around Hotori. The silver haired girl fired some chi energy at him. He blocked her attack, and fired a shot back at them. Sakana grabbed Hotori, and pulled her far enough away from the main battle.  
  
"I sensed the new Miko had arrived, but I wasn't sure who it was until just now." Sakana explained, then they turned to watch the battle. Washi was using her speed to dodge his attacks while the other girl was firing attacks of her own. Washi, now using her speed on the offensive, got behind Nakago, and kicked him in the back, pinning him to the ground, sticking a spear to the back of his neck.  
  
"You may have won this battle....." He said, chuckling. "But you haven't seen the last of me."  
  
Hotori gasped as he disappeared from under Washi's foot and spear. She and Sakana walked up to the others.  
  
"Thank you for saving my life." Hotori said gratefully to the new girl. "But...who are you?"  
  
"My name is Okami, no da!" She smiled cheerfully." This is my wolf, Yamakaze, no da! I am one of the new set of Suzaku Senshi, no da!"  
  
Washi and Hotori exchanged shocked looks.  
  
"Not another one!" Washi sighed.  
  
"My little brother and sister will love you." Hotori added.  
  
Okami looked at them oddly, but followed them inside. They weren't very surprised to find the three old Senshi doing exactly what they'd been doing when they left. The only exception was Tasuki was now passed out.  
  
"Who is that with you, no da?" Chichiri asked, looking up at them.  
  
"I am Okami, no da!" she replied. "I'm one of the new Suzaku Senshi, no da!"  
  
"Um...guys...I'd really like to go to bed..." Hotori said quietly. "It's been a really long day...we can fill you in tomorrow."  
  
Everyone nodded, and headed upstairs.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hotori, Okami and Washi were getting ready for bed when there was a knock on the door. Hotori crossed the room, and opened the door to find Nuriko in a pretty, dark purple nightgown.  
  
"Nee-chan...can I sleep in here?" He asked, looking rather desperate. "Tasuki's snoring so loud I can't hear my think...and Chichiri's hanging upside down from the ceiling...which is kind of disturbing."  
  
"What is wrong with sleeping upside down, no da?" Okami asked as she positioned herself from the ceiling. "It's quite relaxing, no da!"  
  
"Come on in, Nuku-chan." Hotori smiled. "It seems we've got an extra bed. You don't mind, do you Washi?"  
  
"Nah." Washi said, opening the window. "He's feminine enough to suite me."  
  
Hotori and Nuriko were just settling to bed when an eagle, Tsume, flew in.  
  
"An eagle?" Nuriko asked, a little stunned.  
  
"Don't worry." Washi said, climbing into her own bed. "She tame...mostly anyway."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vera-chan: Three guesses who's counterpart Okami is! Anyhoo, I know I wasn't much nicer to Tasuki, but I will be soon...I promise! Incase you couldn't tell, I don't like Nakago, but we need some antagonist, no da! Also, I've decided to refer to Nuriko using masculine pronouns...for now anyways...I might decide I like calling him a "her" better then a "him". That's all for now! Ja ne! 


	9. Returning Home

Vera-chan: I'm still amazed at how quickly this story is going...  
  
Luna-sama: Hmph! ::pouting.::  
  
Avia-san: What's wrong?  
  
Luna-sama: ::To Vera-chan:: You were mean to Naka-kun in the last chapter!  
  
Avia-san: Come on, Naka-baka deserved it!  
  
Vera-chan: Besides, Washi was the only one who really did anything to Naka- baka-I mean Nakago. ::She and Avia-san laugh at Nakago's new nickname.::  
  
Luna-sama: Hmph! ::Crosses arms.:: He's not a baka...  
  
Avia-san: He's an ecchi too...  
  
Vera-chan: That one you can't deny. We all know where his powers come from.  
  
Luna-sama: Hmph! Just.........just get on with Ch. 8 already!  
  
BTW I made a quiz for this fic, ya know, to see which character you would be. You can find a link to it in my bio. Please Review or something and tell me who you get! ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Firebird"  
  
Ch. 8 "Returning Home."  
  
The next morning, Hotori, Washi, Okami, Tasuki, Nuriko, and Chichiri had breakfast with Sakana and her rather large family.  
  
"I'm the oldest of 17." She was explaining. "There's me, then there's my 15 year old brothers; they're triplets, my 13 year old brothers; they're twins, my 11 year old sisters; they're quadruplets, my 7 year old brothers and my 5 year old brother; both were sets of triplets, and then there's my little sister; she's 3."  
  
Everyone exchanged awe-struck looks.  
  
"And you're how old?" Hotori asked, still stunned.  
  
"17." She replied, still smiling.  
  
"Don't let her fool you, she's not as nice as she appears." One of the 15 year olds said. "She's got a mean right hook."  
  
"I'm only mean when I have to be." She replied.  
  
"Well, what about you, Okami?" Hotori asked, turning to the other new senshi. "Tell us a little about yourself."  
  
"I would like to tell you about myself, no da." She replied, frowning slightly. "But I don't know much about myself, no da."  
  
"You don't know much, no da?" Chichiri asked, a little confused. "How could you not know much, na no da?"  
  
"I got amnesia when I was little, no da." She explained. "The first thing I remember, no da, is wandering through the forest, no da, and finding my wolf, Yamakaze, no da."  
  
She looked down at the tame wolf lying beside her chair, and it appeared he looked back at her.  
  
"He wants me to tell you to call him Kaze, no da." She said. "He only lets me call him Yama, no da."  
  
"Oh great." Nuriko whispered to Hotori. "Now we've got two weirdos on our hands."  
  
"I be weird, you be gay, no da!" Okami and Chichiri said in unison, then gave each other odd looks. (AN: Sorry, that is my favorite Chichiri quote. I couldn't help but to throw it in!)  
  
"Why are you copying me, no da?" Chichiri asked.  
  
"I'm not, no da. You are copying me, no da!" Okami replied.  
  
The two bickered over the subject the rest of the morning. Sakana bid farewell to her parents, her 16 younger siblings, and to the inn she no longer had to help tend to.  
  
"Oh dear!" She said as they prepared to leave. "We need more horses! I'll get some from the stables."  
  
She returned a moment later with two more horses. Everyone mounted up and was about to go, when they remembered; Tasuki had to ride with someone, again.  
  
He looked hopefully from Chichiri to Okami, but both already had their kasas and staffs behind them. He then looked at Sakana.  
  
"Sorry." She apologized, shaking her head. "This particular horse only lets me ride."  
  
He skipped over Nuriko, and briefly wondered if the beating he would surely receive from Tamahome would be worth riding home with Hotori. Apparently it wasn't because he soon mounted behind Washi.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"How far is it from the palace now, Chichiri?" Tasuki asked, shielding his eyes from the blinding sun just off the horizon.  
  
"How many times are you going to ask when we're going to get there, no da?!"  
  
"You're still back there?" Washi asked. "I thought you stayed at the inn. You need to talk more."  
  
Hotori was expecting Chichiri to say if he asked that one more time, he'd turn the horses around and go back home. But they were already heading back home. It had been a long ride, as she had predicted. Fortunately, they were almost home, or at least she hoped. All of a sudden the rather large man from the inn erupted from the bushes.  
  
"You jerk!!" Washi yelled, shaking a fist. "I told you to get lost!!"  
  
"I thought there was something strange about you. You work for Suzaku. No matter, your miko will soon be joining my other victims in the netherworld. Nakago-Sama will be pleased."  
  
"Not if I can help it!" yelled an unfamiliar voice as a girl from nowhere came and kicked the guy in the face, sending a few of his teeth askew.  
  
To finish off the job, the newcomer smashed the rest of his wide face in with her elbow. She stood up and everyone stopped to notice the sign of "ogre" on her forehead. "He won't be talking for a while," she said.  
  
"Welcome to the family," Washi said as Tsume unexpectedly landed on her shoulder.  
  
"What is that?!" Tasuki asked.  
  
"This is my bird, Tsume, but you would have known that if you weren't passed out from drinking when we were in the inn!!"  
  
"Right, um, thanks. Who are you?" Hotori asked, rather confused by the sudden rescue. Not that they needed it.  
  
"My name is Yori, and as you can tell," she said, pointing to the mark on her forehead. "I am destined to protect you, my lady."  
  
"That's Tamahome's character, no da!" Chichiri stated.  
  
"Thanks, Chichiri, without that, I would have dwelled in stupidity." Tasuki said sarcastically.  
  
"You can ride with me," Hotori said, patting the remainder of her saddle, offering her a seat. "Komadori won't mind."  
  
"You named your horse, Nee-Chan?" Nuriko asked.  
  
"Yeah, it looks like a robin. Washi, you're good with animals, what do you think?"  
  
"I call animals by what they want to be called, Tsume for example. Your horse seems to like the name Komadori, and she thanks you," Washi explained.  
  
"Does your horse call itself something?" Yori asked as she mounted Komadori.  
  
"So far, Komadori is the only horse that seems to be...dubbed anything."  
  
"Might I ask where we're off to before we start?" Yori asked, her shoulder- length black hair bobbing as she tilted her head.  
  
"The palace of Konan, no da," Okami explained.  
  
* * * * *  
  
As Hotori and Yori FINALLY dismounted Komadori, Mire and Aoi ran up.  
  
"Nee-sama!" Mire hollered as she flung herself into Hotori's arms.  
  
"Are you coming back with us?!" Aoi demanded.  
  
"We'll see," Hotori said, hopefully that would hold them for a while.  
  
Everyone else dismounted and gathered their things. Tasuki tossed a glare to what would have been his horse. If it wasn't for him getting bored and walking away, he wouldn't have had to ride with Washi.  
  
"Hi!" Mire said, getting down to see Yori. "I'm Mire, what's your name?"  
  
Yori began a cheerful conversation with Mire as, for some reason no one could decode but her, Washi was looking at Mire, Aoi, and Hotori with an indefinable expression.  
  
"What?" Tasuki jeered slyly. "You want children of your own?"  
  
"You really enjoy having your head in the ditch, don't you?" (AN: Equivalent to "mind in the gutter") Washi retorted. "I'm just not used to the bond between siblings."  
  
"Ah, you've never had any and you're jealous!"  
  
"No, I don't know if I have any siblings and I really don't care."  
  
"You got off easy, I have five older sisters!" Tasuki was getting his spirits up, he had successfully found something to talk to Washi about without arguing.  
  
"My father left me for dead when I was three and my mother let him," Washi said coldly.  
  
Before he could say anything, Washi turned on her heel and left the stables. Tasuki took off after her mumbling, "Stubborn woman...tryin' to apologize..."  
  
Hotori let out a small gasp as the stable doors opened and Hotohori threw his arms around her. "Thank Suzaku you're safe!"  
  
"I missed you too." She said with a smile.  
  
"Oh, Hotohori..." Tamahome said in the background, his arms crossed across his chest. "I think we need to have a talk."  
  
"About what, Tamahome?" Hotohori said letting go of Hotori and spinning around, his hands innocently behind his back.  
  
Miaka and Hotori giggled.  
  
"Tamahome?" asked Yori's voice. "Oh, hi. I'm Yori. You're youngest is fun. Anyway, I'm supposed to be your...counterpart I guess you could say. I've always been a fan of yours, but you disappeared. An honor to meet you and an honor to serve your daughter and Suzaku I might add."  
  
Tamahome's eyebrows went to his hairline as if wondering whether to be more stunned over the sudden appearance of Yori or the fact that Hotohori was in love with his daughter, and apparently vice versa.  
  
"Um, Tamahome, I think Hotori can handle things quite well on her own, she is sixteen after all. Besides, I think Hotohori has had the talk by now," Miaka said, taking her husband's arm. "Let's let them have some privacy," She added, inching him away. "Yori, perhaps you could explain...?"  
  
"Sure," Yori said cheerfully, Mire still in her arms.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hotori woke up with a sigh. Her family had to go back to the future today, and she had to decide rather or not she was going with them. She was hoping she cold be left alone long enough to make up her mind, but things didn't work out that way. The door burst open and in ran Mire and Aoi. They jumped on her bed excitedly.  
  
"Are you awake, Nee-sama?" Aoi asked, a huge smile on his face.  
  
"Are you coming?" Mire asked, the same huge smile as her brother.  
  
"Why don't you let me talk to Mom and Dad." Hotori smiled, sitting up. "Then I'll know for sure."  
  
The two children seemed to think this answer suited them for now, and left the room in search of some of the senshi. Mire wanted to fid "Uncle Chichiri" and "Aunt Okami", and Aoi hoped to find Tasuki, who he really looked up to.  
  
Hotori sighed again, and got dressed. She then sat on the side of the bed, and began weighing her options.  
  
'If I go back, I'll be with my family...After so long, I'll get to be with my family...' The thought made her smile. 'However, I'll lose all my friends here...and Hoto-sama. Besides, I'm the new Suzaku no Miko, and I've got a job to do...'  
  
There was a knock on the door, and she sighed. A second later, Washi entered.  
  
"Miko-Sama? The other Miko-Sama...I mean..." She wasn't quite sure what to call her. "Um, yeah, your mom wanted me to let you know they were going to be leaving soon."  
  
"Thanks Washi." She smiled.  
  
She stood up and followed Washi out of the room and into the Throne room. Upon entering she saw her parents, Aoi and Mire saying goodbye to the others.  
  
"Bye bye no da!" Mire said, suddenly hugging Chichiri.  
  
"I've got a gift for you, no da!" He smiled wider then usual, and placed his kasa on the small girl's head. "Take good care of it, no da!"  
  
"I will no da!" She smiled, gave him a quick hug, and ran over to show her parents.  
  
"Are you sure you want her to have your kasa?" Miaka asked.  
  
"Sure I'm sure, no da!" He replied. "Besides, I've got a spare no da!"  
  
"Are you coming?" Aoi and Mire repeated over and over as they ran up to Hotori.  
  
Hotori looked from them to her parents, then to all the Suzaku Senshi.  
  
"Not this time," She said, kneeling by the children. "But you can still come and visit me here."  
  
Mire looked sad at first, but then thought it over, and seemed pleased. "Every summer?"  
  
"Every summer." Hotori smiled, and took a sibling in each arm for a long hug.  
  
She stood up, and walked up to her parents.  
  
"You can visit too........." She added, although she had a feeling they may not be able to.  
  
"We'll try." Tamahome smiled. "Be careful."  
  
"I will Dad." She smiled, hugged him, then hugged her mom. "I love you guys."  
  
"We love you too, dear." Miaka added.  
  
Hotori smiled, and walked over to where everyone else was standing.  
  
"By the way Hotohori..." Tamahome added with a serious look on his face. "Break Hotori's heart and I'm coming after you with a rifle."  
  
"Dad!" Hotori rolled her eyes, smiling, then suddenly turned to her mom. "He doesn't own a rifle...does he?"  
  
"No dear..." Miaka smiled.  
  
Hotori's family waved good bye as a bright red light filled the room. Hotori squinted trying to see exactly when they left, but ended up shielding her eyes.  
  
"Nee-chan..." Nuriko said after the light faded. "What's a rifle?" 


	10. Love Around the Palace

Vera-chan: I am Tamachichi!  
  
Luna-sama: I am Nakachi!  
  
Avia-san: I'm Tasuki...just Tasuki...  
  
::Confused looks from readers.::  
  
Vera-chan: We took some "Which FY Character Are You?" Quizzes and I got Tamahome the first time, Chichiri the second time, and Chiriko the third time....so I'm Tamachichi!  
  
Luna Sama :I got Chichiri twice and Nakago ::Other two snicker *Naka- Baka*:: ::Ignores them.:: Once.so I'm Nakachi!  
  
Avia-san: I got Tasuki all three times...  
  
Luna-sama: So you're Tasuki The Third...  
  
Vera-chan: Or Tasuki To The Third...  
  
All 3: ::Frightened look.:: EVIL MATH!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Firebird"  
  
Ch. 9 "Love Around The Palace."  
  
The next morning Hotori entered the breakfast room to find Chiriko and Sakana in a discussion about the four gods.  
  
"Suzaku's is the only one to get two miko." Chiriko was saying. "Isn't it odd?"  
  
"What?" Sakana replied.  
  
"I was the last Senshi found." He explained. "And you were either second or third."  
  
"Morning you two." Hotori smiled, sitting down beside Sakana. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."  
  
Sakana blushed just slightly. "No, nothing at all."  
  
Before long they were back to some discussion that confused Hotori.  
  
"I keep telling you Fang boy" Washi was yelling as she and Tasuki entered the room. "The horse was bored, I didn't tell it to leave!"  
  
"I bet you told that horse to rear back too!" Tasuki retorted.  
  
"Why would I do that?" Washi demanded.  
  
"Because-because you can!" He growled.  
  
"Unlike you," She sat down across from Chiriko "I need a reason to do things."  
  
"Good morning!" Hotori said loudly, so she could be heard.  
  
"Morning Hotori." Tasuki said.  
  
"Morning Miko-Sama." Washi replied.  
  
It had worked! She'd stopped the argument.for now anyway. Before long everyone else wandered in. When Hotohori came in, Hotori got up to meet him. They briefly smiled at one another before he pulled her into a short but sweet kiss.  
  
"Morning." She smiled again.  
  
"Morning." Came his reply.  
  
"Uh oh!" Tasuki said with a wide grin. "Tamahome's gonna come after you with his ruffle thing!"  
  
"It was a rifle, not a ruffle!" Washi corrected him.  
  
"Oh, yeah? Well..." Tasuki went on.  
  
The couple sat down to enjoy breakfast, ignoring the redhead's babbling.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hotori decided to go for a walk. She was still wondering if she'd made the right choice.  
  
'What's the matter with me?' She wondered. 'Of course I did!'  
  
Suddenly she heard people taking. She walked over and saw Chichiri and Okami...playing Frisbee...with Okami's kasa...?  
  
'Is everyone that bored?' She wondered.  
  
"Catch, no da!" Chichiri called, sending the kasa flying at his counterpart.  
  
"You threw it too hard, no da!" Okami called back.  
  
"I did not, no da!"  
  
"It's in the lake, no da!"  
  
"Well get it out of the lake, no da!"  
  
Hotori erupted with laughter. This was just too funny. Washi came up beside her.  
  
"Ah, you're watching too, no da?" Washi asked, then paused. "Did I just say what I think I said?"  
  
The "No da"-ers didn't notice their audience, and continued arguing.  
  
"But you threw it in, no da!" Okami continued.  
  
"But you're closer, no da!" Chichiri replied.  
  
"But you've got a fishing pole, no da!"  
  
"And, no da?"  
  
"And get my kasa out of the water, no da!"  
  
Suddenly Tsume swooped down and plucked the kasa off of the surface of the lake.  
  
"Hey, that's my kasa, no da!" Okami called after Tsume who had since landed on Washi's shoulder.  
  
"Um...I think this is yours." Washi said, tossing the kasa at Okami. Okami caught it, and put it back on her head.  
  
"It's wet, no da!" She pulled it off with an odd look.  
  
Washi and Hotori decided to go see what the others were up to, and left the would be Frisbee players alone.  
  
"Sorry about that, no da..." Chichiri walked up to her.  
  
"It's okay, no da." She replied.  
  
"You can wear mine, no da..." Chichiri offered. "Until yours dries, no da..." He took off his kasa and placed it on her head, then took her wet kasa, and put it on his own head. They then headed inside, both smiling.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The next morning Hotori was on her way back from breakfast when she happened to glance into a small side room, and saw Tasuki sitting there. An idea formed in her brain, and she smiled as she hurried off.  
  
"Washi?" She called, reentering the breakfast room. "Could you come here a minute, I'd like to talk to you."  
  
"Sure, Miko-Sama." She replied, standing up, and following Hotori out of the room.  
  
They walked up to the side room Tasuki was in, and Hotori motioned for Washi to go ahead of her. When she did, Hotori quickly closed the door, and slide the lock closed.  
  
"What the-?" Tasuki said jumping up as he realized they were locked in.  
  
"Miko-Sama?" Washi called through the door. "What are you doing?"  
  
Hotori strolled off quickly, smiling to herself. Now they'd surely have to get along!  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I am so bored." Washi's voice drifted through the still locked door.  
  
"I'm hungry..." Tasuki sighed.  
  
"Shut up fang boy, I'm trying to think!"  
  
"Oh, so that's what I smell burning..."  
  
"I'm trying to get us out of here!"  
  
"It's not like you can blow up the palace."  
  
"I wasn't thinking about that, fang boy!"  
  
"I'm still hungry..."  
  
"Would you like a nice knuckle sandwich? It might shut you up for a while!"  
  
"Ha ha, very funny..."  
  
"Oh, if She wasn't the miko...she'd be so dead..."  
  
"Hey! She's not my miko! I could-"  
  
"No, you couldn't. I'd have to break a few bones if you did...nothing personal, but it's my job..."  
  
"Understood."  
  
There was silence for a few moments, then Washi sighed.  
  
"I'm still so bored..."  
  
"Yeah, well I'm still hungry! I didn't eat breakfast."  
  
"And? You chose to sleep in late."  
  
"Hello?" a voice called from the other side of the door. "Are you guys okay?"  
  
"Just peachy." Washi replied dryly.  
  
The lock clicked and Chiriko pulled the door open.  
  
"What happened?" He asked as Tasuki followed Washi out into the hallway.  
  
"Miko-Sama locked us in." She explained.  
  
"You seen her around anywhere?" Tasuki asked.  
  
"She was...uh...in the garden..." Chiriko responded, and like that both former captives were off.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hotori was sitting quietly in the garden, rubbing Tama's tummy when she heard footsteps. She looked up, and gulped.  
  
"Oh Miko-Sama..." Washi called. "We'd like to talk to you...."  
  
"About what?" She asked innocently.  
  
"About you lockin' us in that room!" Tasuki said looking rather annoyed.  
  
"Lock? Me?" She smiled. "Why would I want to lock you in a room?"  
  
"That's what we hoped to find out, Miko-Sama." Washi replied.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about....." She returned to petting the cat sprawled in front of her.  
  
Tasuki and Washi tried, uneventfully, for the next half hour, to find out the reasoning behind their morning in captivity. Eventually, they gave up so the hungry redhead could get some lunch.  
  
"Well Tama..." Hotori sighed after they were out of earshot. "Looks like Operation: Matchmaker was unsuccessful...No matter...I'll think of something!"  
  
The cat purred lazily in response.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hotori was on her way to her bedroom. By now everyone else was asleep.  
  
'Last time I stay out stargazing...' She yawned.  
  
She was about to turn down her hallway when she got the feeling she was being followed.  
  
'Don't stress.' She commanded herself. 'It's probably Tama or Kaze roaming."  
  
She was almost to her door and the feeling didn't go away. She spun around and stood face to face with Hotohori.  
  
"Surprise." He smiled, and she playfully pushed him.  
  
"I thought it was something to be scared of!" She tried to sound angry, but it didn't work. "What are you doing up?"  
  
"Coming to check on you, of course." He smiled, and she hugged him. They stood there a moment, her head against his chest, then she looked up and smiled. He leaned down and softly kissed her.  
  
"You came just to check on me, huh?" She asked.  
  
He nodded. "Just to check on you."  
  
With one more sweet kiss, they parted, and headed to bed. Hotori sighed as she closed her bedroom door.  
  
'How'd I ever end up with a man like him?' She wondered as she closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep. 


	11. More Senshi to Find

Vera-chan: Wow! We're in the double digits now!  
  
Luna-sama: You shouldn't sound so surprised...  
  
Vera-chan: And people like it too!  
  
Avia-san: Why are you surprised?  
  
Vera-chan: ::Big cheesy grin.:: Okay, this chapter is dedicated to marcy213, my first multi-reviewer! I'm glad you like my fic, I've been working very hard on it! ::Looks at Luna and Avia:: With a whole bunch of help from my muses too!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Firebird"  
  
Ch. 10 "More Senshi to Find"  
  
Everyone was saddled up and ready to go when Tasuki came running towards them.  
  
"You weren't gonna leave me behind." He said looking around.  
  
Almost everyone else was doubled up; Hotori and Yori, Chiriko and Sakana, Okami and Chichiri, Washi, Mitsukake and Nuriko were riding alone. He looked hopefully towards Mitsukake, but then saw supplies packed up behind him and climbed on behind Washi. Hotohori stood by Hotori's horse, and the two said their goodbyes.  
  
"Don't worry Hoto-sama." Hotori smiled. "We'll be back soon...besides I couldn't be any more protected if I tried."  
  
"I know." He smiled back. "But I will miss you."  
  
"Hey, Miko-Sama," Washi called. "Tsume would be more then happy to carry messages back and forth for you."  
  
"Really?" Hotori asked. "Thank you!"  
  
With that they were off again in search of the remaining three Suzaku Senshi.  
  
* * * * *  
  
After a week or so on the road, Nuriko talked Hotori into doing a little shopping in the town they had stopped in. Washi decided to come along on her first shopping trip.  
  
"Oh, Washi this would look so cute on you!" Hotori smiled, holding up some pastel pink clothing.  
  
"Um...no thank you, Miko-Sama..." Wash replied. "I don't care much for the color pink..."  
  
"No," Nuriko looked as if he were thinking very hard. "Green would be more your color..."  
  
Washi shook her head, and the three went on shopping. They were on their way back to the inn and Hotori was putting the rest of her change in her purse. They turned a corner, when a man ran past, snatching Hotori's purse. He would've made it away, but Nuriko grabbed his arm, stopping him.  
  
"It's not nice to snatch a lady's purse...." Nuriko scolded.  
  
The man tried to pull away with a strength equal to Nuriko's.  
  
"I wasn't finished." Nuriko hissed. "Especially if that lady is the Suzaku no Miko!"  
  
"Suzaku no Miko...?" He asked, his voice was rater soft despite the fact he appeared to be about 20. "Forgive me!" He bowed humbly.  
  
"Are you..."Hotori took a few steps closer to the stranger. "A Suzaku Senshi?"  
  
He nodded. "My name is Sekai, and I bear the symbol of the willow just above my heart."  
  
"I think maybe you should come with us..." Washi said looking at the newest Senshi.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I am truly sorry, Hotori-sama." Sekai apologized for the tenth time since they arrived at the inn. "It's just my mother is ill and my little sisters are so young. Usually I'm able to support them, but work has been very scarce lately, and I've had to resort to stealing."  
  
"It's okay." Hotori replied. "I probably would've done the same thing if it were me." She then began to introduce him to everyone else.  
  
"And that's...an empty chair..." She turned to Mitsukake. "Where's Tasuki?"  
  
"Local tavern..." he replied as calmly as ever. "Where else would he be when we have a free night...or any night at that?"  
  
Hotori shrugged and went to write a letter to Hotohori.  
  
"Sekai..."She called the newest Suzaku over. "I know you might be worried about your family. I could see if they could stay at the palace. I'm sure Hoto-sama would be glad to keep an eye on them for you."  
  
"Thank you Hotori-sama." He smiled gratefully. "I must head home, my mother will be getting worried."  
  
Hotori nodded and finished up the letter. She then walked over to Washi.  
  
"Could Tsume take this to Hoto-sama for me?"  
  
Washi nodded. "She'll be glad to.  
  
The letter was sent and Hotori took a seat by Washi.  
  
One by one, the Suzaku Senshi, old and new, went to bed, and still Tasuki didn't return. Soon only Washi and Hotori remained, and Hotori sighed.  
  
"It's really late, I wish I knew what was taking him so long..." She said, then looked over at Washi. "I don't suppose you'd want to go get him...?"  
  
"Do I want to? No." Washi sighed, then stood up. "Will I? Yes, Miko-Sama, for you."  
  
* * * * *  
  
After locating the tavern, which was only a short walk away, locating Tasuki inside the tavern, and taking his Tessen, Washi began to drag him home.  
  
"Why'd ya have to take my fan?" he slurred as the started on their way.  
  
"Because you were about to burn the place down!" She replied. "I noticed the bartender was trying to put out a fire at one table already..."  
  
They walked silently for a moment, then Tasuki threw an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"I love you Washi." He slurred, then planted a sloppy kiss on her cheek.  
  
"What the-?" Washi was resisting the urge to beat him to a pulp. "It's the sake...must remember...it's the sake..."  
  
"You are like sake..." He went on, babbling beside Washi, arm still firmly around her shoulder. "I just can't get enough..."  
  
Washi was glad to see that the inn was well within view. Hotori bolted away from the window from which she'd watched the whole incident.  
  
"Oh Tama..." She smiled at the sleeping cat. "We're making progress..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
The next morning, Tasuki came in with a hand on his head, and mumbling to himself.  
  
"Stupid headache..." He sat down across from Washi. "I didn't say anything funny last night did I?"  
  
"Oh no, nothing too odd..." Washi replied. "Just something about how I remind you of sake..."  
  
Sudden realization hit, and his jaw dropped as he suddenly remembered everything about last night. He stood up quickly and looked at Hotori.  
  
"I suppose we'll want to get on the road again soon?" He was obviously trying to change the subject.  
  
"No hurry..." Hotori replied, her usual smile on her face.  
  
Tasuki groaned, and sat back down, suddenly less hungry then when he'd come in a few minutes ago.  
  
* * * * *  
  
After saying goodbye to Sakana and Chiriko, who had offered to show Sekai's family to the palace then meet up with the group later, the remaining travelers were on the road again.  
  
"We are very close to where Taiitsukun lives, no da!" Chichiri pointed out.  
  
"I think we'll have time to make a detour." Hotori replied. "I'd really like to meet her."  
  
They turned off the main road and headed up a dirt path . Hotori felt nervous, Taiitsukun was very important, but she also felt excited for the same reason. As She began taking in the details of the large mountain in front of her, she knew something important was about to happen. 


	12. Two To Go

Vera-chan: Cake anyone? ::Holds out huge slab of chocolate cake.::  
  
Luna-sama & Avia-san: Yes Please!  
  
Vera-chan: ::Gives a piece of cake to the readers.:: Enjoy! It's my birthday...a time to party!  
  
::All three happily eat cake and chatter as a drunk Tasuki tries to sing "Happy Birthday"::  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Firebird"  
  
Ch. 11 "Two To Go"  
  
Hotori was surprised by the sheer size of Taiitsukun's mountain. They rode to a stop at the base, and a swarm of tiny blue haired girls came running out excitedly. Everyone dismounted.  
  
"Help a lady down?" Tasuki asked, offering Washi his hand. Washi, however, got off on the other side of the horse.  
  
A few of the blue haired girls led the horses off, as another grabbed Hotori's hand and pulled her towards a door. After pushing the door open, the swarm ushered the visitors inside, down a long hallway, and into a large, mostly empty room with lots of windows.  
  
"What are these?" Hotori asked, as one of the blue haired girls attached herself to her waist.  
  
"Nyan-Nyans" Washi replied smiling at the small group that had attached themselves to her.  
  
A blonde girl about 16 entered and began to try to shoo away some of the Nyan-Nyans.  
  
"Come on now!" She was saying. "Let them have some breathing room!"  
  
"It's okay Koneko." Washi said. "They're not bothering us."  
  
Yori hoisted one up onto her shoulders, and had another in her arms.  
  
Koneko shook her head and then smiled brightly at Hotori.  
  
"You must be the new Suzaku no Miko!" She exclaimed, making her way over. "I'm Koneko, and I'm very pleased to meet you. I think I'm Senshi number...6 to be found..."  
  
"How'd you know what number you are?" Hotori asked, amazed.  
  
"Taiitsukun told me." She replied. "In fact she should be getting here soon..."  
  
A large set of double doors opened, and in floated an old woman...a very familiar looking old woman...  
  
"It's you!" Hotori gasped, pointing. "You're the old woman from the bookstore!"  
  
The old woman nodded.  
  
"Of course I am." She stated, matter-of-factly. "You're so much like your mother, destiny needed a little shove..."  
  
"You knew all of this was going to happen?" Hotori asked, still in shock.  
  
"Of course I did...and I know what's going to happen in the future too..." The old woman got a wise smile. "You've still got a long road ahead of you, but I must say you're fairing a little better then your mother did."  
  
After a moment, and some help from Koneko, Taiitsukun ushered out all of the Nyan-Nyans, and most of the visitors, so she could talk privately with Hotori.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Later that afternoon, Hotori emerged from her private conference, and found a nice place to relax in an outside garden.  
  
"So, Miko-Sama, What did Taiitsukun have to say?" Washi asked, still being followed by a few Nyan-Nyans  
  
"She said that my work is far from over and a great unbalance must be fixed before enemies could be friends...I had a hard time understanding a lot of it, but she made it clear that I've got a lot more to do as Miko." She sighed as a Nyan-Nyan climbed into her lap.  
  
"I wonder what unbalance she's talking about..." Washi pondered aloud.  
  
The two sat there in silence for a while then Hotori chuckled. "Do you think Hoto-sama would mind if I brought one home?" She asked. "I could say she followed me home..."  
  
Washi laughed and shook her head.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The group started out again the next morning, Koneko now in tow, in search of the last Suzaku Senshi. They rode for a long while, happily chattering and laughing. The group found out that Koneko was an only child, and had left home not too long ago to further develop her swordsmanship.  
  
Hotori noticed a small road side stand selling fresh fruits and vegetables. She gasped when she saw a woman who looked like an older version of Washi, a man about the same age as the woman, and another man about 19 that looked remarkably like Washi. There were also a few younger boys and girls. It hit her suddenly: this was Washi's Family.  
  
"What is it, Miko-Sama?" Washi asked noticing the shocked expression on Hotori's face. Hotori pointed at the stand, too awestruck for words.  
  
Washi surveyed the stand and all it's inhabitants, and shrugged.  
  
"I think we've got enough food, Miko-Sama." She said simply, speeding her horse up slightly until the entire group was well past the stand. No one spoke for a while after that.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The road to the next town led through a rather dense forest, and after an hour or two of traveling through the trees, the group decided to stop. Hotori sat under a tree with Washi, Yori, Koneko and Okami.  
  
"Say Washi..." Hotori said as the small group watched Nuriko and Sekai under another tree. "Is it just me, or is there something...odd...about Sekai?"  
  
Whatever he was saying, Nuriko was laughing , and smiling, and Hotori was sure Nuku-chan was blushing.  
  
"Oh, good!" Yori smiled, looking a little relieved. "I thought it was just me."  
  
"You couldn't tell, no da?" Okami asked, looking from the happy couple to the Miko.  
  
"Tell what?" Hotori asked. "I think he's a little odd...I'm just not sure why."  
  
"He's odd alright." Washi looked like she was suppressing the urge to laugh. "He's a she."  
  
"What?" Hotori asked, very surprised. "You mean Sekai is a girl...And Nuku- chan's a guy..."  
  
She began laughing so hard everyone looked at her.  
  
"I'll be right back..." She finally managed to sputter. "I need a dink of water, and I saw a spring not to long ago."  
  
The others nodded and she wandered from the clearing towards the small spring. She kneeled by the spring and cupped some water into her hands. She felt something move behind her, but she ignored it, she was in the middle of the forest after all, it was probably just some animal. After getting her drink, she stood slowly and took in a deep breath. She was about to turn and leave when someone grabbed her from behind, slipping a hand over her mouth before she could scream.  
  
"Guess who, Miko..." A familiar voice hissed in her ear. Nakago! "You shouldn't roam off alone. You're in the middle of the forest, after all, no telling what might get you."  
  
Hotori struggled, frantically trying to free herself from him.  
  
"Don't struggle, Miko." He sounded too happy for her to feel any safer. "This will be a lot easier if you come along quietly."  
  
Now officially out of ideas, she did the last thing she could think of. She bit his hand, elbowed him in the ribs, and made a break for it.  
  
"You won't get away this time!" He yelled, running after her. Suddenly, from somewhere behind him, someone swung a large branch and hit him upside the head. He stumbled a little, but wasn't knocked out. He turned on the person who had hit him. It was a girl about 17. She sprinted around him to Hotori's side. Nakago laughed.  
  
"That's it?" He asked. "If that's all you two can do to defend yourselves, I'll have no problem-"  
  
He was cut off as a spear few past, scratching his arm. A sudden chi blast followed with a direct hit to the stomach. Hotori was overjoyed to see the Senshi come up, she and the stranger were ushered to the back. Washi drew another spear, and sent it flying right at Nakago. He was able to dodge slightly and was hit in the shoulder instead of the heart. He looked down, rather surprised, and Okami fired another chi blast as Sekai uprooted a tree and prepared to squish the blonde parasite for good. Nakago summoned the last of his strength, and disappeared before the tree landed.  
  
"Are you okay, no da?" Okami asked as they all crowded around their Miko.  
  
"Yeah..." Hotori smiled weakly then made a face. "Ugh! I bit him...I think I need more water to wash out the taste!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
The stranger, it turned out, was named Tsuru, and she was the last new Suzaku. After the battle, the travelers were in the small house she shared with her father. She insisted on cooking dinner for them.  
  
"I hate to say this..." She said as she brought in some beautiful cooked fish. "But I think the next time that Nakago guy comes after you, he won't be alone."  
  
"He's figured out we're not a bunch of pushovers, just because we're women." Yori added, and Sekai shot her an odd look.  
  
"I hate to think what the rest of his team is like." Hotori shuddered. "But isn't it too late, I mean, we've got all the Senshi, so there's nothing he can do...right?"  
  
"He'll still try, no da." Chichiri frowned.  
  
"And he'll have help, no da." Okami added.  
  
Hotori sighed, pondering this news, but then her mind wandered off to a happier subject, and she smiled broadly.  
  
"What is it?" Mitsukake asked  
  
"Nothing really...I just realized since we've got all the Senshi, we can go back to the palace..."  
  
Mitsukake nodded, fully understanding. It was quite obvious that she loved Hotohori, and vice versa, so obviously she couldn't wait to return to him.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The next day the finally completed group started back for the palace. After a few hours on the road, they saw someone riding towards them.  
  
"Hey Sakana!" Hotori said, waving. "Hey Chiriko!"  
  
"Well, finding you was easier then we thought it would be." Sakana remarked.  
  
Chiriko was apparently doing a quick head count. "Found them all, I see..." Hotori nodded.  
  
"Now we can go home." She added, smiling. Chiriko and Sakana turned their horse around, and the group continued on their way, chatting happily.  
  
Upon arriving and dismounting, Hotori wasn't surprised in the least to see Hotohori rushing towards her. He grabbed her in a strong hug, and they kissed sweetly, both overjoyed to be together again. Sekai's family soon came out and pulled Sekai into a round of hugs.  
  
"You wouldn't believe it, Hoto-sama..." Hotori was saying as they started inside. "Taiitsukun was the woman in the bookstore that gave me the book...and she's got these cute little girls called Nyan-Nyans..."  
  
As everyone headed inside, a calm peace settled over them, and although it may not last long, it was welcome. 


	13. Your Everything

Vera-chan: Fair warning: This chapter will be a song fic chapter meaning I've set it to a song. Also, The scenes are scattered throughout the fic up to this point, I hope it's easy enough to see what goes where.  
  
Avia-san: Don't worry, it is.  
  
Luna-sama: Don't forget, you've got to do a disclaimer for this chapter...  
  
Vera-chan: I know, I know, but I don't really want to...okay...here goes...I do not own "Your Everything" nor do I own Keith Urban...but it'd be so cool if I did!  
  
Luna-sama: Hey, he's mine!  
  
Avia-san: Yeah, Vera, you've got Blake Shelton, remember? And, lucky me, I've got Joe Nichols.  
  
Vera-chan: I know...I know.........but you gotta admit Keith's a hottie...  
  
::All three trail off about various cute country stars.::  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Firebird"  
  
"Your Everything"  
  
Hotohori sighed as he lowered himself into a chair in his room. It was so nice to have Hotori back, and since the last Senshi has been found, he could spend a lot more time with her. His mind began to wander, and soon he was lost in thought...more accurately, memories.  
  
The first time I looked in your eyes I knew,  
  
That I would do anything for you.  
  
He recalled sitting in the garden with her as she stroked a sleeping rabbit. She looked up at him and smiled. When their eyes met he felt a spark...no, more like a jolt. His heart gave a great jolt at that exact moment, but he ignored it. After all, wasn't he supposed to love Miaka?  
  
The first time you touched my face I felt,  
  
Like I've never felt with anyone else.  
  
He finally had the nerve to do it! He was finally ready to confess his love to Hotori. He walked up to her calmly, and spoke very steadily, although inside he was a basket case. The words came out smoothly, but his nerves were throwing fits and tying knots in his stomach.  
  
"I love you too." She smiled up at him as he finished pleading his case.  
  
They kissed, and he felt an all too familiar jolt run through him. This must be what true love felt like.  
  
I wanna give back what you've given to me,  
  
And I wanna witness all of your dreams.  
  
Now that you've shown me who I really am,  
  
I wanna be more then just your man.  
  
Hotohori was walking down a small hallway when he heard someone crying from a side room. Upon investigating he found Hotori.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked, sweeping in to comfort her.  
  
She looked up at him, but instead of being relieved, she looked embarrassed. Wiping her eyes, she proceeded to explain her tears.  
  
"I was feeling a little tired, and Nuku-chan doesn't think I should take too many naps, do I ducked in here to get a little sleep." She explained slowly, and although she was no longer crying, she still sniffled occasionally. "While I was asleep, I had the worst dream"  
  
"About what, Hotori?" He asked, an arm around her shoulders comfortingly.  
  
"I dreamed Nakago came to the palace in the middle of the night and kidnapped me to be the Seiryuu no Miko." She went on. "But I refused to go at first and he-he killed everyone."  
  
She began to shake with silent sobs.  
  
"You, Nuku-chan...even Chiriko and Sakana, even though they were no match for him. They're smart kids, but not very strong." She wiped her eyes again, and finished. "He was laughing because I was so sad, then he told me it was all my fault, and I was the real killer. Hotohori, it was terrible."  
  
"Shhh...it's okay. It was just a dream." He softly consoled her as he held her close. "Nothing like that is ever going to happen. I'll be here to protect you forever."  
  
She smiled at him and they softly kissed.  
  
I wanna be the wind that fills your sails,  
  
And be the hand that lifts your veil,  
  
And be the moon that moves your tide,  
  
The sun coming up in your eyes,  
  
Be the wheels that never rust,  
  
And be the spark that lights you up,  
  
All that you've been dreaming of and more,  
  
So much more, I wanna be your everything.........  
  
He briefly came back to reality, and walked over to the window. He looked out over the millions of stars and the beautiful full moon, he then shifted his gaze downward and he saw Hotori laying on her back in the garden. He found himself imagining her as his Empress. He shook his head and sat back down. She'd never be interested in a relationship that serious. He was soon lost in thought again.  
  
When you wake up, I'll be the first thing you see,  
  
And when it gets dark you can reach out for me.  
  
I'll cherish your words and I'll finish your thoughts,  
  
And I'll be your compass baby, when you get lost.  
  
He recalled a time Hotori ventured farther, much farther into the expansive garden then usual. Night fell, and they still couldn't find her. He was helping the other Senshi search when he found her sitting beneath a tree.  
  
"Hoto-sama?" she asked, smiling as she ran to meet him. He pulled her close, and she hugged him tightly. "I was so scared. I didn't think I'd ever find my way out. When it started getting dark I was worried."  
  
He held her for a moment, enjoying the feeling of her so close to hm.  
  
"No need to worry." He said after a moment. "I'll always find my way to you."  
  
I wanna be the wind that fills your sails,  
  
And be the hand that lifts your veil,  
  
And be the moon that moves your tide,  
  
The sun coming up in your eyes,  
  
Be the wheels that never rust,  
  
And be the spark that lights you up,  
  
All that you've been dreaming of and more,  
  
So much more, I wanna be your everything.........  
  
He came back to reality and went back to the window. She was still down there, calmly watching the stars. His heart begged him to go down and tell her exactly what was on his mind. He wanted nothing more in this world then to show the complete devotion and love locked away deep inside, and he could think of no better way to do this then to make her his wife.  
  
His mind made up, he left his chambers and proceeded through the hallways at an accelerated pace. If he didn't do this now, he'd loose his nerve and beat himself up for a week like he'd already done too many times since her arrival. He entered the garden and made his way up to him.  
  
"Hoto-sama?" She stood up to meet him. "Why are you still up? You need to get some rest."  
  
"I need to talk to you about something." He took one of her hands in each of his, and looked down into her sparkling green eyes.  
  
"You know you can talk to me about anything..." She smiled. "What is it?"  
  
He cleared his throat and prepared to tell her how much he really loved her.  
  
Be the wheels that never rust,  
  
And be the spark that lights you up,  
  
All that you've been dreaming of and more,  
  
So much more, I wanna be your everything.........  
  
"Hotori when I first met you I felt something deep from within my heart," He began, feeling more nervous then ever although he hid it well. "It took me a while to figure out what that something was, but now I have."  
  
"I'm not sure I follow you..." She looked up at him, trying to understand.  
  
"I love you, and while you were seeking the sew Suzaku Senshi, I wanted nothing more then to go with you..." He let go of her hands and sighed. "But my duties as the Emperor of Konan prevented this. However now that you are back we can rule together. Hotori...I want you to rule by my side forever as my wife and the new Empress of Konan."  
  
He pulled a ring out of his pocket and slipped it on her finger. Hotori was too shocked to respond at first.  
  
"This ring belonged to my mother, and has been passed down through the family for ages." He sighed again, and finished. "If you want to be my wife, leave the ring on, otherwise remove it and I will understand."  
  
They both stood there a moment, neither saying another word, then Hotori smiled.  
  
"I always dreamed about this day..." She said. "But I never thought it would be this perfect or that I would feel so happy. I'd love to be your wife...I love you Hotohori."  
  
"I love you too, Hotori." He smiled as they softly kissed beneath the light of the full moon.  
  
Inside the palace, the love birds were being watched by not just a few people, but nearly everyone in the palace. Okami and Chichiri had stopped when the saw Hotohori approach her, and were soon joined by Washi, Tasuki, Chiriko, Sakana, Mitsukake, Tsuru, Yori, Koneko Nuriko and Sekai.  
  
"Miko-Sama's getting married!" Washi announced as the entire hallway, although it might have been rather crowded, broke into cheers and applause as the couple kissed.  
  
Below them however, the two were happily unaware of everything except their happiness at that exact moment.  
  
I wanna be your everything...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vera-chan: I tried to add a little humor in the end there. Over all...what did you think? Please review and tell me how you liked the most romantic chapter I've ever written! 


	14. Goodbye Konan, Hello Tokyo!

Vera-chan: Sorry for the pause between the last chapter and this one.I had a little writer's block...but that's gone now thank to my beautiful muses!  
  
Luna-sama & Avia-san: ::bow to reader's applause::  
  
Vera-chan: Without further ado...Ch. 13!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Firebird"  
  
Ch. 13 "Goodbye Konan.Hello Tokyo!"  
  
The next morning almost everyone was seated for breakfast when Hotori came running in excitedly.  
  
"Guess what! Guess what!" She grabbed a chair between Nuriko and Washi. "You'll never guess what happened!"  
  
"Gee, I don't know..." Washi said sarcastically. "What happened Miko-Sama?"  
  
Hotori was now smiling so broad, her face must've hurt, and she held out her hand, showing off the ring Hotohori had given her.  
  
"You found a new ring?" Tsuru asked, playing dumb like the others.  
  
"No..." Hotori laughed, shaking her head. "Hotohori and I are getting married!"  
  
Everyone put on looks of pseudo-surprise, and a chorus of "Congratulations." Rang out, and when Hotohori entered, all the girls broke into a round of "Awww..." As he kissed Hotori good morning.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hotori sat in the garden, dreamily remembering the events of the night before. She'd been stargazing, like she did most clear nights, when Hoto- sama appeared out of nowhere. He seemed a little nervous, but she dismissed it, he'd been acting like that since she returned. Suddenly he asked her to be his wife, and slipped a ring onto her finger. She was reliving it for what seemed like the hundredth time when she realized Hoto-sama was really approaching, smiling broadly. They greeted with a hug, and a quick kiss. She was still smiling broadly, until she remembered something.  
  
"What is it?" He asked, noticing her sudden change in expression.  
  
"I just realized...my parents don't know..." She sighed. "And I don't know how to tell them..."  
  
"Don't worry." He smiled softly down at her. "You can go back to your time and tell them."  
  
"No, Their time. This is my time. I belong here." She corrected. "But how do I go back to their time?"  
  
"Simple." He said. "You just go to the Suzaku shrine and ask Suzaku. He'll make sure you arrive and return safely."  
  
"That's all?" She asked, then threw her arms around his neck. "That's wonderful!"  
  
She turned and started off, but Hotohori stopped her.  
  
"Please take some of the Senshi with you..." He said, a small note of concern in his voice. "Just to be safe..."  
  
"I will, don't worry." She smiled and they kissed again. "I'll be alright."  
  
With that she was off to pack and figure out who to take with her.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Okami crouched low in the bushes, and telepathically plotted with Yamakaze. The wolf started off to execute their mostly fool proof plan.  
  
Tasuki walked out into the garden, and looked around. He had to find Washi. All of these sudden romantic happenings had given him a new burst of courage. He was finally going to soberly tell Washi his feelings. He was just about to give up when something growled behind him, he turned and saw the silver and white wolf that joined them with Chichiri's counterpart.  
  
"Nice wolfy..." He said, trying to back away, but the wolf advanced, teeth bared. Tasuki broke into an all out run, and felt the wolf occasionally nip at his heels. He ran deeper and deeper into the garden. He was no longer looking where he was going, however he whished he had been when he ran right into Washi, sending them both tumbling to the ground. The wolf retreated, unnoticed, and Tasuki looked down at Washi, awe struck, his words clumping in his throat.  
  
"Tasuki...."She said softly, and he gulped. "Please...GET OFF ME!"  
  
"Oh, right, sorry." He moved to a sitting position beside her as she sat up.  
  
"Hey, Washi!" Hotori's voice called. "I was wondering if-oops! I didn't mean to interrupt something. I'll ask you later."  
  
"You're not." Washi jumped up. "Believe me you're not!"  
  
"Oh, sorry then." Hotori smiled sheepishly. "It's just, you both look flushed, and there's grass stains, and..."  
  
Washi and Tasuki looked at each other, and took a few giant steps in opposite directions.  
  
"I didn't need that image..." Washi sighed, a hand on her head. "Now Miko- Sama, what did you want to ask me?"  
  
"Oh, nothing much." Hotori smiled. "I just wanted to know if you'd like to go with me when I return to Tokyo."  
  
"You're leaving?" Tasuki said, looking a little confused. "Why? I mean, you just found the last new Suzaku, and-and Hotohori will be heartbroken!"  
  
"No Tasuki, I'm not leaving for good." She replied, smiling. "I'm just going to visit my family and announce the engagement."  
  
Tasuki shrugged, and silently departed before he could embarrass himself any more.  
  
"Tokyo is where you came from, right?" Washi asked. "Sure, I'll come, it could be fun."  
  
* * * * *  
  
The next morning, Washi, Okami, and Nuriko met in Hotori's room.  
  
"If we're going to Tokyo, you guys need to fit in." She said, looking through her bag. "So I've decided to loan you some clothes to wear while we're there."  
  
She then pulled out three pairs of jeans and three shirts. The Senshi went back to their rooms to change, and then returned to her room.  
  
"Okami, you can keep the kasa, but I'm not sure the staff would be a good idea. Washi, black is your color, but you might want to ditch the bindings. And-" Hotori's gaze fell on Nuriko and she gasped. "You really are a guy..."  
  
Nuriko crossed his arms, and looked rather offended at the sudden statement.  
  
"Oh, don't get upset Nuku-chan!" Hotori said, crossing the room to her friend. "You're handsome."  
  
"No Miko-Sama," Washi corrected as she finished undoing the bindings. "He's pretty, not handsome."  
  
All four laughed at this, and finished getting ready to go. Hotohori walked them to the shrine, and everyone else came to see them off.  
  
"Washi!" Tasuki called. He wasn't standing with the others, but was off to one side. "Come here a second, I wanna talk to you."  
  
"What is it Fang Boy?" Washi asked as she hurried over.  
  
Hotori would've shamelessly listened in, but everyone else was crowding in to say their goodbyes. She saw him talking, and she saw Washi's expression go from annoyance to one of shock and surprise.  
  
"Come on, no da!" Okami called to her. "We've got to get going, no da!"  
  
Washi stood there a moment, then turned to walk away. Tasuki grabbed her arm, said one last thing, and let her go. She ran over to the others, and stood silently.  
  
"What did Tasuki-kun want?" Nuriko asked as they finally entered the shrine, away from the others.  
  
"Nothing." She replied, seeming distracted.  
  
A bright red light filled the room, and Hotori felt a little tingly, but it was nothing new. This was exactly how she felt when she entered the book, so why should leaving it be any different?  
  
The light faded, and the four found themselves in what looked like a personal library. Hotori looked around and saw an all too familiar brown book lying on the desk.  
  
"This must be my parent's house." Hotori observed. "Let's go see if we can find them."  
  
The four left the room quietly, and began looking.  
  
Meanwhile, Miaka was sitting in the living room with Tamahome, Aoi, and Mire. She suddenly grabbed her husband's arm.  
  
"Someone's in the house." She whispered.  
  
He sighed as they both stood up to see what was going on. Mire and Aoi followed, for lack of anything better to do.  
  
A floorboard creaked, and Miaka jumped. Meanwhile, Hotori mentally scolded herself. She wanted their arrival to be a surprise, but with all these old floorboards, it was hard. Both teams moved slowly towards each other growing more and more anxious as time passed. Finally Hotori came to a corner. They started to turn it, and ran right into Miaka, Tamahome, Aoi and Mire.  
  
"AHHH!" Miaka and Hotori screamed in unison, falling backwards.  
  
Everyone else looked form mother to daughter, and back again.  
  
"Hi Okaa-san!" Hotori said, jumping up and hugging Miaka. "Oto-san!"  
  
She hugged her dad, then pulled both siblings into a strong hug. She wasn't surprised to see Mire was still wearing the kasa Chichiri had given her.  
  
"What brings you here?" Tamahome asked, grabbing her for another hug. "Hotohori didn't do anything did he? Because if he broke up with you..."  
  
"That's kind of why I'm here..." She replied, blushing slightly.  
  
"He broke up with you?" Tamahome's eyes flashed.  
  
"No." Washi stated. "Miko-Sama is getting married."  
  
"To who?" Miaka asked, smiling.  
  
"To me." Nuriko replied sarcastically.  
  
"What?!" Tamahome's eyes flashed again. "No way is my oldest daughter marrying a gay guy!"  
  
"Actually, no da..." Okami pondered out loud. "If he wanted to marry a woman, he wouldn't be gay, no da!"  
  
"Don't worry, Oto-san," Hotori smiled. "Nuriko's found himself a nice gi- guy."  
  
"That's nice dear..." Miaka said. "But who are you marrying?"  
  
"Hotohori!" Hotori smiled. "He gave me a ring and everything!"  
  
She held out her hand and showed them the ring, and Miaka gushed over how wonderful this all was.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hotori, Okami, and Washi were getting ready for bed when Mire stuck her head in. "Okami-san?" She asked. "Will you read me a bed time story, no da?"  
  
"Of course, no da!" Okami replied, getting up and following the little girl out of the room.  
  
"Washi?" Hotori asked, sitting on the bed by her friend. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, Miko-Sama." She replied, although she still seemed distracted.  
  
"Okay then, just checking." She stood up to go, but Washi stopped her.  
  
"Get back here!" She pulled Hotori back onto the bed. "I need some advice, Miko-Sama."  
  
"About...?" Hotori was slightly confused.  
  
"Tasuki." Washi replied. "He-he told me he loved me."  
  
"I know." Hotori replied. "You told us remember? Chichiri didn't let him live it down for a week."  
  
"No, not then, Today." She sighed. "Just before we left."  
  
"Really?" Hotori's smile brightened. "And...?"  
  
"And that's why I need advice!" Washi groaned. "I don't know what to tell him."  
  
"Tell him how you feel." Hotori suggested. "What have you got to lose?"  
  
"It's just, it's the first time a human, let alone a guy, has ever said that to me." The Senshi looked at the floor. "I honestly don't know how to respond."  
  
"Just don't worry about it." She got up and climbed into her own bed. "You'll know what to say when the time comes."  
  
"I guess you're right." Washi climbed into her bed.  
  
A few minutes later, Okami returned, and got in her position from the ceiling.  
  
The door opened, and Nuriko stuck his head in.  
  
"Night, Nee-chan, night, Washi." He smiled. "Night, Weirdo!"  
  
"Night Nuriko." Washi and Okami replied.  
  
"Night, Nuku-chan!" Hotori said happily.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The next morning, Miaka took Aoi, Mire, Hotori, Washi, Nuriko, and Okami shopping.  
  
"Oh, Hotori, look!" Miaka said, motioning to a bridal shop. "You'll need a dress, won't you?"  
  
"Um, Mom, I'm pretty sure there will be something for me to wear." Hotori replied, pulling her mother away from the large puffy white dresses. "I don't think we need to waste time and energy in there."  
  
"Oh, but Hotori!" She protested, but then got side tracked. "Oh, look over there!"  
  
She started off to look at another store, and everyone else followed.  
  
"Hey, Miko-Sama..." Washi said, falling back. "You didn't happen to mention anything to the others about what Tasuki said to me...did you?"  
  
Hotori gulped. "Of course not, why?"  
  
"No real reason. It's just, Nuriko was giving me guy advice...which was quite odd..." Washi explained. "And Okami gave me a strange little speech, filled with no da's, about holding on to the right guy when he comes along..."  
  
"I don't know what could've gotten into them...." Hotori smiled. "But neither of them ever were the type to need solid reasons to do stuff...oh, look at those shoes!"  
  
"Yes, they're nice Miko-Sama." Washi ignored the apparent change of subject. "But if you say you didn't, then I believe you."  
  
Hotori mentally kicked herself for inheriting her mother's loud mouth.  
  
* * * * *  
  
That night at dinner, Miaka was happily going on about the wedding and everyone else was enjoying the obvious embarrassment this brought Hotori.  
  
"You know..." Tamahome said. "I haven't okayed this marriage...there may not be one!"  
  
"Dad!" Hotori couldn't help but smile at the look on her fathers face. She read it loud and clear. It said: 'I wouldn't be much of a father if I didn't act tough, but I'm happy for you.'  
  
"I just love weddings!" Nuriko sighed. "Don't you, Washi?"  
  
Washi shrugged, and Hotori gulped again.  
  
Everyone ate in silence for a moment.  
  
"Okay, okay, I admit it!" Hotori exclaimed. "I told Nuku-chan, and Okami...but they tricked me and-I'm sorry!"  
  
Everyone looked at her oddly a moment, and she felt her face grow hot.  
  
"Told them what dear?" Miaka asked. Hotori leaned over and whispered it to her. "Tasuki? Really? That's wonderful!"  
  
"What?" Tamahome asked.  
  
"Nothing dear." Miaka replied. "It's a girl thing."  
  
"Then how come Nuriko knows?" He asked.  
  
"It's kind of private." Washi said. "If it's okay, I'd like to keep it as much of a secret as possible from here on out."  
  
Tamahome shrugged, and went back to eating.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Washi." Hotori sat across from her friend. "Are you mad at me?"  
  
"No, Miko-Sama." Washi replied. "I can't get mad at you...well, I can, but I can't stay mad."  
  
"I'm sorry." Hotori smiled hopefully. "They tricked me into telling them. But I wouldn't have done it intentionally!"  
  
"I know Miko-Sama." Washi smiled back. "It's okay." The door opened, and Nuriko and Okami entered.  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Nuriko asked, sitting down beside Hotori.  
  
"Nothing much Nuku-chan." She replied.  
  
"We're heading home tomorrow, no da!" Okami pointed out. "This has been fun, no da. But I'll be glad to get home, no da."  
  
"To Chichiri." Nuriko teased.  
  
"I don't know what you mean, no da." She tried to look innocent.  
  
"Sure." Hotori couldn't help but join in. "And I'm not the Miko."  
  
"Face it." Nuriko sighed. "We've all got someone we're looking forward to seeing."  
  
"We do?" Washi asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Sure. I've got Sekai, Nee-chan's got Hotohori." Nuriko got a big grin. "Okami has Chichiri, and you've got Tasuki-kun."  
  
Washi put a hand to her head, not saying another word.  
  
"Come on, now." Hotori said. "Leave Washi alone, this is hard enough for her right now."  
  
"Thank you, Miko-Sama." Washi smiled.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The next morning, everyone was saying goodbye.  
  
"Don't forget to let us know when you've set a date for the wedding." Miaka smiled, hugging her daughter.  
  
"I will Okaa-san." She smiled. "I love you, Oto-san." I love you too." Tamahome smiled. "One rule though."  
  
"What?" Hotori asked, slightly afraid of his response.  
  
"You can get married as long as you have separate bedrooms." He said. "And no 'visiting', especially at night!"  
  
"Dad!" She was now the color of a nice, juicy apple. They left in another flash of bright red light, and soon reappeared in the Suzaku shrine.  
  
"I bet a lot's happened in a week." Hotori commented as they left the shrine.  
  
A familiar blue haired monk appeared from around a corner, and bolted behind them.  
  
"Hide me, no da!" He begged. "She's coming, no da!"  
  
"Who, no da?" Okami inquired.  
  
"Koneko, no da!" He replied. "She hid my kasa, no da!"  
  
"Why are you hiding, no da?" Okami wandered.  
  
"Oh, Chichiri-kun!" Koneko's voice drifted over to them. "Where are you?"  
  
"Here, borrow mine, no da!" Okami put her kasa on his head and he soon disappeared.  
  
Koneko walked up and smiled.  
  
"Back so soon?" she asked. "I figured you would've stayed longer."  
  
"A week was long enough." Hotori sighed. "Especially with parents like mine."  
  
"A week?" Koneko replied. "But you just left the day before yesterday..."  
  
Hotori looked slightly confused, but then remembered the time difference, and dismissed it.  
  
"Say, Koneko, no da?" Okami asked. "Have you seen my kasa, no da? I loaned it to Chichiri before we left, but I'd like it back, no da."  
  
"Oh, that was yours? As a matter of fact, yes." Koneko smiled. "I'll go get it."  
  
"Chichiri owes me, no da." Okami whispered as Koneko went to retrieve the hat. 


	15. Koneko

Vera-Chan: Hello everyone...Sorry for not updating sooner. ::Dodges rotten fruit from unhappy, annoyed readers.:: Sorry I was late, darn writer's block!  
  
Avia-San: I think you were procrastinating...  
  
Luna-Sama: You can't blame writer's block this time...  
  
Vera-Chan: I can too! I had writer's block!  
  
Avia-San: Oh yeah, I could've sworn you said you were "Just too lazy"...  
  
Luna-Sama: Lazy butt!  
  
Vera-Chan: It's not my fault...  
  
::They continue arguing as the reader moves on to chapter 14.::  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Firebird"  
  
Ch. 14 "Koneko."  
  
Washi was on her way to find Hotori when Tasuki appeared in the hallway in front of her.  
  
"Can I talk to you?" he asked.  
  
"You already are." Washi replied.  
  
"Was I interrupting something important?" He asked. "Because if I was-"  
  
"No, no , nothing, I was just bored." She replied. "I was going to go bother Miko-Sama for a little bit."  
  
They stood there for a minute.  
  
"How was your trip?" He asked. "Did you have fun?"  
  
"Yeah, it was fun." She replied. "Anything exciting happen around here?"  
  
"Not really..." He sighed. "Washi, look, I-"  
  
"Hi guys!" Koneko called, bounding down the hall towards them. "What are you up to?"  
  
"We were talking." Tasuki said, a little annoyed.  
  
"Oh really?" Koneko replied, blissfully unaware. "About?"  
  
"Nothing, Koneko." Washi said quickly. "Nothing at all."  
  
She pushed past them and headed for Hotori's room.  
  
"Washi, wait." Tasuki called, but she kept going.  
  
"So Tasuki..." Koneko smiled, seizing his arm. "Shall we go for a walk?"  
  
"Koneko, I really don't-" He started, but was cut off. Not by Koneko, but by Washi who had turned around and walked back.  
  
"He can't go for a walk with you." She said.  
  
"Why not?" Koneko asked.  
  
"Because..." Washi started.  
  
"Because...?" Koneko replied.  
  
"Because...because he's mine, so there!" Washi took his arm, and pulled him towards her. "And we're going for a walk."  
  
Koneko looked a little hurt. "I didn't know...oh well, have a nice walk..."  
  
She turned and headed off down one of the other hallways.  
  
Tasuki threw his arms around Washi.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked.  
  
"I'm so relieved." He smiled. "That's been bothering since you left."  
  
"Oh, that." Washi pulled herself free. "I still haven't decided I just thought you could use some help. I know how Koneko can be."  
  
Tasuki made a face that closely resembled a sad puppy.  
  
"You haven't decided...?" He repeated. "So you didn't mean...?"  
  
"Well, maybe I could decide over that conversation we were about to have."  
  
The sad puppy look worsened.  
  
"That was going to be the conversation." He admitted.  
  
"Then let's change the conversation."  
  
"But what should we talk about?"  
  
"Let's decide while we're walking." She replied, taking his arm, and starting off.  
  
* * *  
  
Koneko walked from one hallway to the next, looking for someone. Who? Well, she wasn't sure yet...but she'd know when she saw him. She headed outside, and nearly tripped over a sad looking Chichiri. Score.she'd found the someone she'd been looking for!  
  
"What's the matter, Chichiri-kun?" She cooed, latching onto his arm to prevent his escape.  
  
He hardly seemed to notice.  
  
"I want to plat Frisbee, no da." He sighed. "But I can't find Okami, no da! I can't even find Yamakaze, no da!"  
  
"I'll play with you, Chichiri-kun." She smiled, pulling him to his feet.  
  
"No, Th-that's okay, no da..." He said with a nervous smile.  
  
"Why?" She asked, pouting slightly.  
  
"Because..." He was at a loss for words.  
  
"Because he's my Frisbee partner, no da!" Okami finished, coming up, kasa in hand. "Right, Chi-chan, no da?"  
  
"Right Mi-chan, no da!" Chichiri smiled, Pulling away from Koneko, and starting off towards the open area where they played Frisbee.  
  
Koneko frowned and headed inside. Somewhere in this stupid palace, there had to be an unattached male. She passed Nuriko and Sekai, and shook her head. Even she wasn't that desperate...  
  
* * *  
  
Chiriko and Sakana were sitting in a small room, discussing everything from Suzaku to what they thought Hotori's time might be like when Koneko entered.  
  
"Hi Chiriko." She smiled cheerfully. "What are you up to?"  
  
"We were discussing Suzaku, actually." He replied.  
  
Koneko sat there for a second, trying to think of what tactic to use.  
  
'He's smart...' She reasoned. 'So I'll show him how smart I am.'  
  
"...I think the coming of a new miko simply represents-." Sakana had started, but didn't get to finish.  
  
"Did you know a phoenix bursts into flames when it's time for them to die?" Koneko smiled triumphantly at her bit of wisdom. "And are then reborn from their own ashes."  
  
Chiriko gave a small chuckle, although it was hard to tell what had caused it: The simplicity of Koneko's outburst, or the fact that Sakana was actually able to glare. He'd never seen her do that before.  
  
"As I was saying..." She tried again, but to no avail.  
  
"Did you know there are many types of dragons," Koneko started. "But blue dragons are usually associated with water."  
  
Another grin, another glare, and another chuckle.  
  
Sakana tried yet again, but barely got one word out.  
  
"Turtles and tortoises move slow on land," Koneko looked overjoyed. "But are really fast swimmers!"  
  
Grin, glare, chuckle.  
  
"And tigers Move extremely fast on land and in water." More wisdom from the blonde. "And have retractable claws, just like any other cat!"  
  
Grin, glare, chuckle.  
  
"Chiriko, Hotori brought me a book back from the future." Sakana said, standing up. "Why don't you come, and I'll show it to you."  
  
"Okay, sounds fun." He smiled, following her out the door.  
  
Koneko scratched Chiriko off her mental list. Apparently he was taken too.  
  
* * *  
  
Koneko was considering going into town to find an unattached male when she ran, head first, into Hotohori. An evil grin settled on her face.  
  
'True, he's engaged to Hotori...' She thought. 'But I can still try to have a little fun.'  
  
"Good afternoon, your highness!" She smiled brightly.  
  
"Good afternoon." He replied.  
  
"I noticed something kind of funny..." She smiled. "All of the new Suzaku Senshi are...paired with their counterparts...except for Yori and myself."  
  
"Yes, I suppose that is true..." He replied, continuing walking down the hall.  
  
"Well, it's obvious why Yori isn't paired up with hers, but..." She smiled sweetly.  
  
"I'm not sure I follow you..." was his reply.  
  
"Not to interfere, but..." She elaborated, smiling. "Are you sure Suzaku- sama is happy?"  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"How can you be so sure Suzaku-sama approves of your relationship with Hotori?" She tried, imaginary devil horns sprouting. "I mean, she is his Miko after all...he may well love her..."  
  
"I'm not very concerned." Hotohori smiled. "If Suzaku had not willed it, it would not be so!"  
  
Koneko thought for a way around that last statement for a moment, but gave up.  
  
"Hi Koneko!" Hotori called, coming up. "Hi Hoto-sama."  
  
"Hello dear." He smiled at her.  
  
"I've got to go." Koneko said, turning and bolting towards the nearest exit.  
  
'Oh great, now what?' she wondered.  
  
* * *  
  
Fortunately for Koneko, the exit she took was occupied with what she hoped was a potential candidate.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Mitsukake-kun," she said cheerfully.  
  
Mitsukake was slumped over in a chair, Tama curled up in his lap, and his hand over his face. "Konnichiwa, Koneko-san," he said without looking up after a slight twitch.  
  
"What's the matter, Mitsukake-kun?"  
  
"I have a cold, Koneko-san..." he said with forced patience.  
  
"Koneko strikes again," Tasuki said from the still open door.  
  
"Tasuki, you need to learn to whisper," Washi said, still at his side. She shook her head and closed the door.  
  
"What did he mean by that?" Mitsukake asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing...what can I do you for? You need soup!" she shouted, nearly skipping out of the room.  
  
"Here's your soup, Mitsukake-kun!" she said with a wide smile about an hour later, holding out a bowl of...random unidentified...things.  
  
"Arigatou," he said a little nervously taking the bowl, fully equipped with its spoon.  
  
Mitsukake took the spoon and tried to take it out of the bowl. With the spoon came the soup, all of it, in the shape of the bowl.  
  
"What are the green specks in the soup, Koneko-san?"  
  
"Oh, they were the herb-looking leaves on the ivy by the lake," she explained, scratching her arm slightly.  
  
"That's poison ivy."  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked, scratching harder. "Well, I'm sure it'll help you feel better!"  
  
"I think that's a snail..." The spoon in his hand slowly bent over with the weight of the spoon until the soup finally fell, taking half the spoon with it. Not only did the soup fall to the floor, but broke some of the tile, and broke itself it many pieces.  
  
"Gomen ne sai, Mitsukake-kun," Koneko said as a small snail crawled away.  
  
Trying to cover up her enormous mistake, she took the bowl out of his hands and tried to clean the mess in a hurry. But, she stepped on one of the pieces of soup, slipped, landed next to Mitsukake's chair, and her arm landed on Tama, who shrieked, and after her arm was moved, he jumped up and attached himself to Mitsukake's face with his claws.  
  
"Here, let me help with that," Mitsukake offered, leaning over to help.  
  
"B-but...you have a cat on your face!"  
  
"It's okay, it's just Tama."  
  
"You know, Koneko-san, you should get...a servant to clean this mess, you shouldn't have to do it."  
  
"Uh, right," Koneko said, standing up. She started to run to the other side of the room when Tsuru came to the door. Koneko was almost out of the room when she slipped and fell on her rear end. "Who was the idiot that waxed the floor?!" She finally stood up and walked out.  
  
"Here's some edible soup, Mitsukake-san," she said walking in holding a new bowl. "Let me get that for you," she said as she somehow made Tama let go and put him on her shoulder, handing him the bowl of soup.  
  
"Meow," said a new voice from the door.  
  
"Ame-chan, how are you, sweetie?" she asked as the small cat curled up in her lap as she sat next to Mitsukake.  
  
"Where is the spill, Koneko-sama?" another new voice asked from the door.  
  
"In here," Koneko said, poking her head in, upon seeing Tsuru sitting next to Mitsukake with her cat, and his cat, she put on a death glare.  
  
The young girl started to growl and violently scratch her arm as the servant began to clean the mess and Mitsukake began to enjoy the newly cooked soup.  
  
"Guess I'm heading into town, then," She said, walking away.  
  
* * *  
  
Everyone was seated and enjoying dinner, each small cluster having their own conversations, when Tasuki turned to Koneko.  
  
"So, who's next on the hit list?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." She blinked innocently.  
  
"Poor Mitsukake." Washi said under her breath.  
  
"I still don't know what you mean." She replied, still trying to look innocent.  
  
"Oh, let's see..." Tasuki trailed off in mock thought. "You've chased after almost every male in the castle."  
  
Koneko looked mad, but kept her innocent tone. "I still don't understand..."  
  
"Okay, Mitsukake for example. You tried to feed him-I'm not sure what you'd call it, but it included poison ivy and a still living snail." Tasuki had a mean grin. "Then you made his own cat attack him, not to mention the destruction of a perfectly good spoon and several floor tiles."  
  
Everyone found this funny. Some tried to hide their giggles, while others didn't bother. Koneko's face grew red with anger, she stood up, and seized a handful of food from her plate. She had been aiming for Tasuki, but he ducked, and she instead hit an unsuspecting Hotori.  
  
Hotori wiped some of the food off her face and looked slightly offended, then aimed at Koneko. Koneko ducked, and before long everyone (but Tasuki) was covered in food. A fistful was headed for Okami when Chichiri held out his kasa, blocking it from hitting her. Tasuki had slipped under the table to laugh at everyone's stupidity.  
  
"Hey!" Koneko said suddenly. "Where's Tasuki?"  
  
Tasuki hadn't noticed that they'd stopped and also didn't notice everyone had found him, and taken aim. Soon there was no Tasuki, instead, just a pile of food glaring at everyone else.  
  
"Thank you Chi-chan, no da!" Okami said as they exited the dinning room. "You tried to protect me from the food, no da!"  
  
"I didn't do a very good job, no da..." He replied, looking at her, covered in food. "I could've done better, no da."  
  
"You did your best, no da!" Okami smiled, taking his arm. "And that's good enough for me, no da!"  
  
He smiled in response as the two of them headed off to change clothes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vera-Chan: I would like to say this chapter is dedicated to my very loving, forgiving, understanding, heart-of-gold, nee-chan, Kitty-chan. I know Koneko is your character, Kitty-chan, and I know she did a lot of things you would never do in a million years. But I hope you understand that this was purely for humor's sake, and I hope you'll be the loving, understanding, forgiving, heart-of-gold, reasonable, nee-chan I've known since 7th grade. Aishiteru Kitty-chan..::Goes off preying to Suzaku that was enough of an apology, and that Kitty-chan doesn't go Battousai on her the next time they see each other.:: 


	16. Imbalances

Vera-chan: Welcome to another exciting chapter of...dun dun dun...Firebird!  
  
Avia-san & Luna-sama: ::Cheer::  
  
Vera-chan: Ok...A few things that have to be said: Hotori will not be abandoning Hotohori in the past, she cares enough to marry him, so she'll be sticking around. Washi was trying to save Tasuki from Koneko...don't worry, she'll still be picking on him. Koneko will eventually have a guy, so don't feel too bad for her. And this chapter will actually serve a purpose!  
  
Avia-san & Luna-sama: ::Cheer again.::  
  
Vera-chan: That's right...no more cruddy filler for me!  
  
Avia-san: But isn't this just cruddy filler?  
  
Vera-chan: no.it's an author's note...that's different...  
  
Luna-sama: Uh-huh...sure...  
  
Vera-chan: You guys can be so mean! I might just replace you!  
  
Avia-san: With...?  
  
Vera-chan: With...Nyan-Nyans...or chibis...or bishies..Oh! Oh! I've got it! Chibi bishies!!  
  
Avia-san & Luna-sama: ::Shake heads:: Poor poor chibi junkie...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"Firebird"  
  
Ch. 15 "Imbalances"  
  
Hotori smiled as she and her new husband made their way to her mother and father. Miaka appeared to have been crying, and tried to hide it, and even Tamahome had shed a few tears.  
  
"Oto-san, Okaa-san!" She hugged them both. "I'm sorry I didn't get top see you when you arrived! Where are Aoi and Mire?"  
  
"Here's Mire, no da!" Okami called as she and Chichiri headed their way, a now 12-year-old Mire following them, still sporting the kasa.  
  
"Here I am nee-san!" Aoi called, coming towards them from another side of the crowded garden. Tasuki and Washi were close behind.  
  
Hotori was surprised that her little brother was now 16...it would take some time to get used to the different time scales. And to think, she'd just turned 17 herself!  
  
"Oh, Hotori, you look beautiful!" Miaka said for the millionth time. "But there's one thing you still haven't done!"  
  
"What, Okaa-san?" one married miko asked the other.  
  
"Why, throwing the bouquet, of course!" Came Miaka's reply. "I know, they've probably never done it in this time before, but I threw it at my wedding, and you should at yours!"  
  
"Ok...ok..." She turned and raised her voice to be heard over the chatting crowd. "Would all single girls come over here please? And all the guys back up?"  
  
The crowd did as asked. Sekai stood with the guys while Nuriko joined the crowd.  
  
"What are you doing?" Tamahome teased. "She said girls!" Nuriko glared, and Hotori laughed.  
  
"What are we doing?" Tsuru asked.  
  
"I'm going to turn my back to you and throw the bouquet over my shoulder." She explained. "The story goes, if you catch it, you'll be the next to get married."  
  
Washi started to leave the small group.  
  
"Oh, no Washi." Hotori smiled. "You're taking part too."  
  
"Ok Miko-Sama..." She sighed, crossing her arms, intent not to catch the flowers.  
  
Hotori tossed them, and they flew over everyone's outstretched hands, and smacked Washi right in the face. She looked at the flowers, then turned her attention to Suzaku's shrine located a few feet away.  
  
"Is this supposed to be some sort of sign?" she asked, holding up the flowers.  
  
"Yes." Came Bride and Groom in unison.  
  
"Nee-Chan...I think Hotohori's starting to rub off on you." Nuriko observed as both smiled at Washi.  
  
"You'd better keep your rubbing to yourself!" Tamahome threatened his new son in law.  
  
"Dad!" Hotori blushed slightly.  
  
Tasuki walked up to Washi, who was still holding the flowers, and started to say something.  
  
"Zip it Fang Boy..." She replied. "I'm not going to marry you."  
  
He frowned, and regained a long forgotten hurt puppy look. Washi started to walk away, but he was sure he heard "Not yet, anyway..."  
  
* * *  
  
Later on, after all the guests had gone home, the newlyweds were talking to Hotori's family when Washi and Tasuki entered, arguing.  
  
"Then why?" He asked.  
  
"I know Koneko, that's why!" she replied.  
  
"But you said I was 'Yours.'"  
  
"I didn't mean it!" By now, she was very mad to say the least.  
  
"You're cute when you're mad."  
  
"That's it Fang Boy...you're dead!"  
  
Tasuki sensed that she meant it and hid behind Hotori. She won't chance hurting the miko...right?  
  
"Washi, just accept the compliment." Hotori tried, to no avail.  
  
"Miko-Sama, I'm sure you don't want blood on your dress..." Washi said, barely above a growl. She moved to go around Hotori, but Tasuki moved so she was still between them.  
  
"I never knew you were low enough to use a human shield." Washi said.  
  
"I never thought I'd be a human shield." Hotori replied. There was a small game of Ring Around The Miko, before she spoke again. "Why don't you just let bygones be bygones?" She saw it had no effect, and turned towards Tasuki. "Why are you still here? That was your chance to run!"  
  
Tasuki bolted for the door at a speed they'd never seen him reach before. A second later Washi was out the door behind him.  
  
Hotori shrugged. "I hope he'll be okay."  
  
They went back to their conversation, only to have the door swing open again a few minutes later. Tsume flew in, circled the room, and left.  
  
"I see." Came an old voice as Taiitsukun entered. "Send my invitation by eagle...that way I couldn't make it in time..."  
  
"I'm glad you made it at all!" Hotori smiled.  
  
"I didn't just come for the wedding..." She came in and sat down, two Nyan- Nyans close behind. "I'm here to elaborate on the conversation we had on the mountain."  
  
"Nyan-Nyan!" Miaka and Hotori call out in unison, each hugging one.  
  
"We're not keeping it." Hotohori and Tamahome replied, then exchanged odd looks.  
  
Taiitsukun loudly cleared her throat, and both mikos turned their attention to her once again.  
  
She explained that when Miaka and Tamahome left the book in favor of the real world, they created an imbalance. If this imbalance was not corrected soon, it could destroy everything fate has planned. The only way to correct would be for their decedents, Mire and Aoi, to enter the book in their places.  
  
"What about me?" Hotori asked. "Only two people left, so why do you need all three of us?"  
  
"You're place here is unrelated to the imbalance." The old woman explained. "You're fate was sealed before the problem was discovered."  
  
Hotori looked at her parents, and saw how sad they looked. She realized they'd be separated from all of their children.  
  
"When do they have to come?" Miaka asked, holding her husband's hand.  
  
"At the age of 16." The old woman replied. "Any later could be dangerous."  
  
"But I'm 16 now..." Aoi said, sudden realization hitting him.  
  
"Then it would be best if you stay here when your parents go home."  
  
"Can I go back and pack my stuff?" He asked. "Say goodbye to my friends?"  
  
"Stuff, yes." Taiitsukun sighed. "Friends, no. It's too hard to explain our situation to others, and quite frankly, it's better if they don't know."  
  
Aoi looked rather sad at this news, but reasoned she was right. It would be very hard to explain. Everyone seemed saddened, Hotori sighed, and Hotohori put a comforting arm around her.  
  
"Hey!" Tamahome said, jumping up. "Just because your married doesn't mean you can touch her!"  
  
"I thought it did dear..." Miaka said.  
  
"I do hate to point this out..." Hotori added. "But you weren't exactly married when I was born...at least we are..."  
  
"That's besides the point!" He huffed.  
  
The discussion would've continued, but Washi entered dragging a motionless Tasuki.  
  
"Have any of you, um, seen Mitsukake..." She asked. "Or Tsuru...or both?"  
  
"What happened to Tasuki?" Aoi asked, looking from conscious role model to unconscious role model.  
  
"I, um...I...Have you seen them?"  
  
"They went that way last time I saw them." Hotori said, shocked. "What happened?"  
  
"I...was raised by wolves...have I mentioned that? Bye!" She turned and bolted out the door, dragging her counterpart behind her.  
  
"What...?" Miaka started.  
  
"I'm sure we're better off not knowing." Tamahome replied.  
  
* * *  
  
Aoi told his friends he was moving, and the family did. To a new place that didn't know he'd ever existed. It was easiest that way. He slowly adjusted to life with his sister, and had fun with the wide assortment of personalities gathered under the name of Suzaku. Before long it was Mire's turn to enter the book. (AN: It's been a year since the wedding.) She was a little more excited about it then her brother had been. A bright red light filled the small shrine as a now 16 year old Mire came forward, the ever present kasa pulled low over her eyes.  
  
"Konnichi wa, no da!" she called, grinning.  
  
She was greeted with a hug from her older siblings, then one from her idols. After taking a little time to settle in, Mire was invited to join Okami and Chichiri on one of their now daily walks. She enjoyed walking through the town, looking at all the shops and seeing all the people. Before long she noticed they were entering a small forest at the outskirts of town.  
  
"Where are we going, no da?" She asked, smiling.  
  
"To a nice little clearing, no da." Okami replied. "It's very relaxing, no da."  
  
They settled down in the soft grass, and began to watch the clouds float by, trying to guess what shape they were. The three had almost dozed off when they heard a voice that startled them awake.  
  
"Isn't that sweet." Nakago said, an evil grin curling onto his face.  
  
The three jumped up, and the two senshi took their battle stances.  
  
"Oh when will you learn you can't hurt me?" He asked. "I was hoping your Miko would be here, but since she's not, I'll take the next best thing."  
  
He approached them, The senshi trying to knock him down with chi blasts. He laughed, knocked one down to either side, and seized Mire's wrist.  
  
"Tell your Miko if she wants to see her sister alive again, she'll surrender herself." With that, He and Mire were gone.  
  
Okami looked at Chichiri silently for a moment, then began to cry. He put an arm around her.  
  
"Don't worry, no da." He said. "We'll get her back, no da. Right now we need to get back to the palace, no da."  
  
She nodded and they disappeared into their kasas. 


	17. Secrets Revealed

Vera-chan: Welcome to another exciting chapter!  
  
Avia-san: Oh nee-chan...we've got a surprise for you...  
  
Luna-sama: ::opens nearby door, and a bunch of chibi bishies flood out.:: You wanted chibis.  
  
Avia-san: You've got chibis...  
  
Vera-chan: But these are your chibis...  
  
Luna-sama: You never said you wanted yours...  
  
Vera-chan: I know how to fix this! ::Pulls out cell phone, and calls 1-800- MY-CHIBI::  
  
::Knock at door.::  
  
Delivery Guy: I've got a box here for "Vera-chan".  
  
Vera-chan: YAY! ::Takes box, opens it revealing her bishies.::  
  
Avia-san: Chibi Sano, sic Chibi Kenshin!  
  
Kenshin: Oro? ::Begins trying to climb up Vera's leg::  
  
Sano: ::Chasing him with Zan-batou.::  
  
Vera-chan: I never thought I'd say this, but...go Battousai on him!  
  
Kenshin: :: Turns to face Sano with Battousai gleam in eye.::  
  
Sano: ::Screams, drops Zan-batou, and tries to climb Avia's leg.::  
  
Kenshin: I think it worked, that I do! ^_^  
  
Vera-chan: It sure did! ::Cuddles Kenshin.::  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Firebird"  
  
Ch. 16 "Secrets Revealed."  
  
"Would you stop saying that?" Nakago asked his captive.  
  
"Saying what, no da?" Mire asked.  
  
"That.........That no da phrase!" He growled.  
  
"Am I saying no da, no da?" She asked Amiboshi and Suboshi, who were laughing on the other side of the room.  
  
"No, no da." They replied, then erupted again at the glare the blonde senshi was giving them.  
  
"See, no da?" She smiled innocently. If she had to stay here, she could at least have some fun.  
  
"If you don't stop right now..." Nakago growled. "I'll let Soi give you a makeover."  
  
"What's a 'Soi'?" Mire asked, a little intrigued.  
  
"Soi!" Nakago called. A moment later, Soi entered. "This is Soi."  
  
Mire gave a small squeak of fear, and promised to be good.  
  
(AN: Sorry for the lack of seriousness of this threat, but I couldn't think of anything better...plus, it's random Soi bashing, and that's always fun.)  
  
* * *  
  
Chichiri and Okami appeared at the palace, looking for anyone to help. Luckily they soon came across Washi and (a now conscious) Tasuki.  
  
"Look, I get the point! You love me!" She looked more annoyed then usual. (AN: I didn't know that was possible.) "Now leave me alone!"  
  
"Washi, no da!" Okami and Chichiri called. "Tasuki, no da! Something bad has happened!"  
  
"What?" Washi asked, looking concerned.  
  
"It's Mire, no da!" Okami said, slightly panicked, "She was kidnapped by Naka-baka, no da!"  
  
"How did this happen?" Tasuki asked.  
  
"He showed up and took her, no da." Chichiri replied.  
  
"Hi guys!" Hotori beamed, walking in, Aoi close behind. "What's going on? Who took who?"  
  
"Nakago took Mire, no da!" Okami said.  
  
"What?" Both brother and sister asked, jaws dropped.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Aoi asked.  
  
"Simple." Hotori replied. "We're going to get her back!"  
  
"What?" Everyone else asked.  
  
"Yeah, Miko-Sama, we will." Washi replied. "But this doesn't necessarily include you."  
  
"She's my little sister!" Hotori replied. "I have to go!"  
  
"Look, Nee-san, If it makes you feel better, I'll go." Aoi promised. "I'll make sure we get her back."  
  
"But-!" Hotori protested.  
  
"But nothing." He replied. "There's no sense in all three of us being there."  
  
Hotori looked like she was going to protest again, but Aoi gave her a determined smile, and she said. "Hurry home with Mire."  
  
It was agreed and they left, somehow all fitting under Okami and Chichiri's kasas.  
  
* * *  
  
Nakago paced. He was becoming more and more worried that Suzaku's miko wouldn't show, and the last two years had been wasted.  
  
"She should be getting here." He ranted. "We've got her sister, it should've been a fool proof plan!"  
  
"Nakago," Amiboshi said, calmly sitting by Mire. "Call me crazy, but isn't it possible Mire-san is our new Miko? She fits all the requirements."  
  
"It is possible!" The look on Nakago's face slightly scared Mire. "We must consult Seiryuu-sama to be sure."  
  
He left the room. Mire and Amiboshi shrugged and followed.  
  
Meanwhile, the group of Suzaku's appeared.  
  
"There she is!" Aoi said. "Let's go get her!"  
  
"Wait, we can't." Tasuki said. "He just took her into the Seiryuu Shrine."  
  
Aoi didn't take time to listen to his idol; he had already emerged from their hiding place, and headed for the shrine. Everyone winced, expecting him to be forced back at the door. Much to their surprise, he entered with no trouble.  
  
"How, no da?" Okami asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, no da." Chichiri answered.  
  
The four Suzaku Senshi left their hiding place, and headed cautiously towards the shrine. A moment later, Aoi came back out pulling Mire with Nakago close behind, but he stopped in his tracks when he saw Washi.  
  
"Don't worry, Naka-Baka, I didn't come here to kick your but...for once." She replied. "Just let us have Mire and we'll be going."  
  
"But you can't have her." He replied. "She's our Miko..and he's our seventh Senshi."  
  
"I promised Miko-Sama I'd bring her back..." Washi began to advance. "And I plan on keeping my word."  
  
"Washi-san" Aoi said, coming up. "Don't fight them. We'll be safe here, just go back and let Nee-san know."  
  
Washi frowned for a moment.  
  
"If you get two of our people...we get one of yours!" She called out to a guy walking at the other end of the hall. "Hey you! Yeah you, the ugly one! Come here!"  
  
"Does she know he looks like her, no da?" Okami asked quietly.  
  
"I don't know, no da." Chichiri replied.  
  
Aoi went to protest that kidnapping wasn't what he had in mind, but they were gone.  
  
* * *  
  
Hotori was a nervous wreck by the time the senshi returned. She saw the all too familiar kasas appear, and ran up to greet her siblings...who weren't there...  
  
"Where are Mire and Aoi?" She demanded looking from senshi to senshi then to some guy that looked like Washi. "Who's he?"  
  
"A hostage I guess." Washi shrugged.  
  
"You were supposed to bring back two people who look like...well, they look like Okaa-san, but that's besides the point. " She was very frustrated. "Not one that looked like you! I knew I should've gone!"  
  
"You had to stay here for three good reasons, Miko-Sama." Washi replied. By now, the noise had drawn everyone else into the room.  
  
"And those reasons would be...?" Hotori asked.  
  
"You're the Miko, you're the Empress, and..." Washi looked from her to Hotohori. "You two should know the last reason."  
  
"The rest of us don't!" Nuriko replied.  
  
"To put it simply..." Tsuru stepped forward, and began to explain. "We will soon have an heir for the throne."  
  
"What?" Hotohori asked, paling slightly.  
  
"I knew there was something I forgot to do." Hotori said. "Well, you see Dear, I was going to tell you...but then Mire got kidnapped...and now Aoi's gone too.and I want them back...why aren't they back?"  
  
"Well you see, Miko-Sama....your sister is a Miko-Sama too now." Washi explained. "Seiryuu's Miko-Sama...and Aoi's a new Senshi."  
  
"Why wasn't I told?" The 'Hostage' asked. "I'm a Seiryuu after all!"  
  
"You're what?" Everyone else asked.  
  
"Oops..." He then turned to Washi. "You're face reminds me of my mom..."  
  
"And you remind me of my dad..." Washi added. "I hate my dad! Come to think of it, I hate my mom too!"  
  
"Hey, I know where I've seen you before!" Hotori exclaimed. "You were at that roadside stand!"  
  
"Um...yeah...my parent's own it." He replied. "Now, would someone tell me why I'm here?"  
  
"We had to improvise!" Washi replied. "I didn't want to leave empty handed."  
  
* * *  
  
After everyone had been introduced, and everything explained, Hyo (The 'Hostage') and Washi went off to catch up...there would be a lot of catching up considering they'd never met. Meanwhile, Hotori was getting ready to go visit her parents.  
  
"Oh great, Okaa-san to Otou-san ( AN: "to" means "And" Sorry.I was in a Japanese mood...) are going to kill me." She was ranting. "Mire hasn't even been here a day and I've lost her...to Seiryuu!"  
  
Nuriko was going with her for moral support. Together the two left for the Suzaku shrine, and then headed to Miaka's time.  
  
* * *  
  
Mire soon found herself in a room full of people she didn't know, and some of them she didn't want to. (AN: Miboshi and Tomo.) Nakago had insisted she meet all of her Senshi. A girl who appeared to be in her early twenties introduced herself first.  
  
"My name is Ume." She smiled. "There's no easy way to describe my abilities...unless I show them to you."  
  
She then transformed from a woman with black hair and blue eyes to a large black wolf with the same blue eyes, and then into a raven, then back to herself.  
  
Mire was speechless as the girl stepped back and three more approached. The had white hair down to their lower backs and dark pink eyes.  
  
This is Kuma, Hina, and Ari." Nakago took the liberty of introducing them. Each girl gave a small nod at her name.  
  
"I hold the power of telekinesis." Hina stated. "As well as the ability to create illusions."  
  
"I can control Electromagnetism." Kuma added.  
  
"My powers are a little less defined." Ari stated quietly. "I can use my chi in various ways..."  
  
The three girls moved back and a man about 20 stepped forward. He had dark green hair and light brown eyes.  
  
"My name is Sukuro." He bowed. "And I have the power of hypnosis."  
  
"You look like Tsuru!" Aoi burst out, startling everyone.  
  
"Hai, I'm not surprised I do." Sukuro smiled sadly. "She's my sister."  
  
Nakago stepped forward before the conversation could progress.  
  
"I'm sure you already know Aoi." He smiled as sweetly as he could, which wasn't very sweetly. "I would introduce you to the last of your Senshi, but that blasted Washi took him!"  
  
"Hey, leave Washi alone!" Aoi said, glaring. "From what I've heard, she's kicked your butt more then once."  
  
Nakago glared back, but didn't say anything. He turned and looked at the small crowd of Seiryuu Senshi. They all looked back, some appearing ready to laugh.  
  
"Well? What are we waiting for?" He asked. "We've got a lot to do in a little time!"  
  
The crowd cleared out. Mire went over to her brother.  
  
"I hope Nee-sama isn't too worried." She said.  
  
"I'm sure she isn't." He replied. "They can't do anything to a Miko, after all."  
  
She nodded, and they left the room together.  
  
* * *  
  
"Okaa-san, Otou-san..." Hotori started, sheepishly standing before her parents. "There's a few things I need to tell you..."  
  
"Sit down Hotori." Miaka smiled. "There's no rush. Tell me dear, how are Mire and Aoi?"  
  
"That's why I'm here." Hotori said, still nervous. "They were...um...well, they..."  
  
"Come on, what is it?" Tamahome asked.  
  
"They're with Nakago." She blurted out. Her parents looked shocked. "But they're safe."  
  
"How could they be safe with that mad man?" Tamahome asked. "We've got to go get them."  
  
"We can't." Hotori sighed. "Mire is the new Seiryuu no Miko, and Aoi is a Senshi."  
  
Miaka nearly fainted, but Hotori caught her.  
  
"Was there...anything else...dear?" she asked her daughter.  
  
"Yes, but it's not as important." Hotori replied.  
  
"Sure it is, Nee-chan." Nuriko smiled. "You're going to be grandparents."  
  
"What?" Tamahome yelled, and everyone else sweat dropped.  
  
Hotori was trying to figure out which piece of news angered him the most, but she abandoned the thought as the four of them reentered the book.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vera-chan: That's all for Chapter 16. Okay, I'm sure the new Seiryuu senshi got a little confusing, so here's a run down:  
  
Ume is Ashitare's counterpart  
  
Sukuro is Miboshi's counterpart  
  
Hina is Tomo's counterpart  
  
Kuma is Soi's counterpart  
  
Ari is Nakago's counterpart  
  
And although it wasn't even remotely stated, Hyo is Suboshi's counterpart, and Aoi is Amiboshi's counterpart.  
  
I hope that cleared up a little of the confusion. Also please keep in mind the powers may not be identical, as is the case with Ume. I didn't want two wolf beasts running around wild, so she has the power to change into animals. If you read Harry Potter, think of her as an Uber-Animagis. That's all! Ja! 


	18. The First Battle

Vera-chan: Hiya, my loving reviewers!  
  
Avia-san: We noticed there were a few questions about the recent chain of events, so we've decided to clear them up!  
  
Luna-sama: ::Playing with Chibi Chichiri.::  
  
Vera-chan: ::To Avia.:: She forgot her line...  
  
Avia-san: ::To Vera:: oh well...I guess we get to cover...  
  
Vera-chan: Okay...First of all...Metajoker: In most religions, a Miko must stay a virgin, however I'm not sure that necessary applies to a Miko to one of the Four Gods, I could be wrong but, hey! If Suzaku didn't want her to have a baby, she wouldn't, right?  
  
Avia-san: Also, about their ages, Both Hotori and Mire are over 13. Hotori is 18 and Mire is 16.  
  
::Avia and Vera look at Luna who is still playing with Chibi Chichiri.::  
  
Vera-chan: ::Sighs, shakes head.:: I'm supposed to be the chibi junkie...Anyhoo, on to Alex: Thank you for your many reviews, they are greatly appreciated.  
  
Avia-san: And to answer your question; no one was very upset (Besides Tamahome) because they had an out of character rational moment and figured she was safe and there was nothing they could do.  
  
::They look at Luna again. Luna is still off in her own little world.::  
  
Vera-chan: I know Chichiri doesn't say "no da" after every sentence, but I decided to exaggerate for humor purposes.  
  
Avia-san: And although no one's brought this up yet, there's the rule on the Anime that goes something like "a Miko can not fall in love with her Senshi".  
  
Vera-chan: Hotori isn't breaking this rule because technically, Hotohori was her mother's senshi. And Mire won't be breaking this rule with her at the moment mystery pairing...  
  
Luna-sama: ::Isn't distracted any more.:: Wanna see what I taught Chi-chan?  
  
::Vera and Avia exchange worried looks, and huggle their own FY Chibi Bishies. Mits-kun for Vera and Amiboshi for Avia.::  
  
::Luna starts music and Chibi Chi-chan begins to bounce off the walls.::  
  
Chichiri: They're coming to take me away, no da! They're coming to take me away, no da! They're coming to take me away, no da! They're coming to take me away, no da!  
  
Vera & Avia: @__@;;  
  
Luna-sama: ^_____^  
  
Vera-chan: Anyhoo...This chapter is dedicated to my best two little reviewers: Metajoker and Alex, enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Firebird"  
  
Ch. 17 "The First Battle"  
  
Mire looked out the window, trying to imagine what her friends in Konan were up to. She missed Chichiri and Okami, and she missed Hotori. She didn't understand much about what was going on, but she knew she and Aoi wouldn't be able to see their friends for a while, if ever.  
  
"Are you okay, Mire-san?" Amiboshi asked from the door.  
  
"Yes." She lied.  
  
"You miss the Suzakus, don't you?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Between you and me, I'd rather be with them myself." He smiled. "They're really great, it's too bad I couldn't meet them differently."  
  
Mire smiled. It was nice to have someone besides Aoi that understood how she felt. Aoi sudden bolted into the room closeting the door behind him.  
  
"What's the matter, Nii-san?" Mire asked.  
  
"I thought I was talking to Ari, but it was Hina." He took a deep breath. "Ari came up, and Hina acted like she'd told me it was her, so now Ari's mad at me."  
  
"Hina's a trickster. Didn't you know?" Amiboshi chuckled. "I'm sure glad Suboshi doesn't do that to me."  
  
"He wouldn't be able to." Mire smiled. "I can tell the difference between the two of you."  
  
* * *  
  
Hotori sat in the throne room with her mother and Hotohori.  
  
"I'm just saying it's never too early to start thinking of names..."  
  
"Okaa-san, we've got plenty of time for that later!" Hotori was getting increasingly embarrassed the more Miaka pressed the subject.  
  
"Sire! Sire!" a few guards cam running in. "We've just gotten word. Ashitare the wolf beast has attacked some villages along the border!"  
  
"I'll get the Senshi on it right away!" Hotohori replied, and started outside to find them. Hotori and Miaka followed.  
  
After alerting the Senshi, it was decided that Washi, Tasuki, Nuriko, Sekai, Tsuru and Mitsukake would go. (AN: 4 to fight, 2 to heal.)  
  
They started out, Hotori following excitedly.  
  
"Where do you think you're going Miko-Sama?" Washi asked, turning to face her.  
  
"With you guys." Hotori replied. "If it involves the Senshi, I should be there...Miko's rights!"  
  
"Maybe you should stay here, nee-chan." Nuriko said.  
  
"It is safer, Hotori-san." Tsuru confirmed.  
  
Hotori sighed, and silently admitted defeat.  
  
"If you see Mire and Aoi...try and bring them back." She wished her friends luck and they left.  
  
* * *  
  
"You and your shortcuts, Fang-Boy." Washi growled. At the moment they were stuck behind a cart full of pigs in the middle of the market area of one of the small towns between the palace and the eastern border.  
  
"Forgive me, but when I have to go East, this is the fastest way!"  
  
"Just because you get lost in the forest." Washi countered.  
  
"Hey Mai, look! It's Kou-baka!" One woman with familiarly red hair said to another.  
  
"You're right Aidou!" The one known as Mai replied. "Hey Kou-baka, what are you doing here?"  
  
The two women made their way to Tasuki and Washi's horse.  
  
Tasuki looked panicked but saw no escape.  
  
"I'm on a mission right now..." He silently preyed the pig cart would hurry and move.  
  
"Aren't you going to introduce us to your friends?" Aidou asked, a mean smile on her face.  
  
"You know...I would but we're very busy right now..."  
  
"Then bring them by for dinner some time!" Mai cut in.  
  
"Okaa-san and Oto-san would love to meet them. Aidou added.  
  
"So would Jiang, Lian and Paliu." Mai smiled.  
  
"But..." Washi and Tasuki started in unison.  
  
"Ja, Onii-baka!" The two redheads waved, and walked off laughing.  
  
"My beautiful sisters." Tasuki mumbled, as the pig cart finally moved and they were able to start back on their way.  
  
* * *  
  
They rode up to find him attacking a village of a cliff. Although it was now mostly deserted, Ashitare seemed to be enjoying tearing up the buildings.  
  
"I'm going to go look for injured..." Tsuru said, getting off the horse and starting towards one of the ruined houses.  
  
"Be careful." Mitsukake called.  
  
As everyone dismounted, Washi pulled out one of her spears, lit the end (AN: Her spears can be used like her version of Tasuki's Tessen.) and sent it flying towards the large wolf beast. He growled as the building he'd been tearing up caught fire, and moved swiftly towards the Suzaku Senshi. Nuriko heaved a very large, very heavy piece of debris at him, making straight on contact, but he didn't seem to notice. Tasuki lit up Tessen, and shot enough fire to back him up nearly to the cliff's edge. He slashed and roared, trying to attack, but only grazing them, if he was lucky. Washi fired another flaming spear and hit him in the leg. The great monster roared in pain, and tried to rip it out. Sekai saw this as her chance, grabbed an uprooted tree, and ran towards him, intent on knocking him off the cliff and sending him to certain death. Ashitare pulled the spear out and flung it to one side, the grabbed the top of Sekai's tree, and flung her, tree and all to one side. She flew into a nearby rock formation and was rendered unconscious.  
  
"Sekai!" Nuriko called. He looked as if his heart were breaking.  
  
"I'll take care of her." Mitsukake said. "You focus on the battle."  
  
With that, he rushed over to her, and began using his powers on a wound at the back of her head.  
  
Nuriko turned back to the wolf beast, an ominous shadow over his face. With a small growl of his own, he rushed forward and seized one of Ashitare's large hands in each of his. The others could hear the bones snapping as Nuriko twisted his arms. The monster howled in pain, but Nuriko showed no signs of stopping until suddenly, and with a speed that nearly rivaled Washi's, he let go, and kicked the beast's massive chest, sending him fling over the edge of the cliff. The three Senshi still standing walked to the edge, and looked down to see him lifelessly sprawled on the jagged rocks below.  
  
"Sekai!" Nuriko exclaimed again, running towards where she still lay. He dropped down beside her and took her hands in his. At this moment, Tsuru approached with three small girls, and a baby.  
  
"Their orphans." She explained. "They watched Ashitare kill their parents..."  
  
"Don't worry." Mitsukake smiled at her. "We can take care of them."  
  
* * *  
  
Hotori was overjoyed with the appearance of the small children, Daru, age 6, Ishou, age 5, Joushi, age 3, and their baby brother, Akago. They clung to Tsuru and Mitsukake, adopting them as their new parents.  
  
Before long, it became clear that Tasuki could no longer avoid dinner with his family and begged Washi to go.  
  
"No way, Fang-Boy!"  
  
"Please, for me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"If you don't...they'll never let me live it down..." Tasuki looked as if the world were crashing down around him.  
  
"Fine..."Washi sighed. "But don't think it's a date...because it's not..."  
  
"Thank you!" He smiled happily. "We'll go tonight then."  
  
"What have I gotten myself into?"  
  
* * *  
  
They arrived at the small house full of redheads just as it was starting to get dark, and right off, his mother cornered Washi.  
  
"How long have you known Kou-chan?"  
  
"A couple years now, I suppose..."  
  
The red headed woman turned to Tasuki.  
  
"How come we're just now meeting her?"  
  
"Um...we've been busy with...Senshi stuff..."  
  
Dinner was promptly served, and Washi got the distinct feeling his mother thought they were an item.  
  
"What kind of relationship would you say you have?" Jiang asked, smirking.  
  
"None." Washi replied quickly and flatly.  
  
"We're just friends." Tasuki added, although he looked as if this saddened him.  
  
"I see." His mother replied. "But you live together?"  
  
At the same time, both replied:  
  
"No." Washi said.  
  
"Kinda." Tasuki said.  
  
They then looked at each other confused.  
  
"Nani?" they asked in unison.  
  
His five sisters were now laughing so hard, their faces matched their hair.  
  
"Well, Okaa-san...I mean..." Tasuki began to blush. "We both live at the palace...with at least a hundred other people..."  
  
Washi nodded vigorously.  
  
Dinner couldn't have been over soon enough.  
  
"We must go." Washi said.  
  
"We have to..." Tasuki tried to think of something.  
  
"Patrol the borders tomorrow..." Washi finished  
  
"Do come back soon, Washi-chan." Mai smiled.  
  
"Yes, we must do this again." His mother added.  
  
They left and rode home as quickly as possible neither one saying a word.  
  
* * *  
  
All of the Senshi crowded into the throne room, discussing the recent battle with Ashitare.  
  
"It's obvious they're planning to start a war, no da." Chichiri said. "We should be on our guard, no da."  
  
"It could be a trap, no da." Okami pointed out.  
  
Hotori was about to say something when suddenly Nakago shimmered in in front of them. Hotori nearly fainted, clinging to Hotohori's arm. She realized it couldn't be the real Nakago, however, because it looked kind of see through with a bluish tint.  
  
"Miko...I've come to deliver an ultimatum." He announced. "You and your Senshi must come engage in the final battle against me and mine. I warn you, your siblings' lives hang in the balance. Come to the palace here in Kotou in a week's time. This battle shall decide the true fate of all!"  
  
With that he shimmered out, and Hotori, now very pale, looked from her husband to her parents, then to her Senshi and wondered one thing. Were they ready for this?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vera-chan: Avia-san...I'm so very sorry...I know you wanted Ashitare to live, but it just worked out better this way in my mind. I wanted desperately to please everyone, but it just didn't work that way. I hope you're not too upset, and understand my point of view. I love you Nee-chan, and still hold you as my dear muse. Thank you for all the help you've given me with this fic. 


	19. Reunion

Vera-chan: Here's a cute little chapter I just had to write!  
  
Avia-san: You're avoiding the last battle!  
  
Vera-chan: No.this idea's been wandering around in the back of my mind forever...I just now decided to do it...  
  
Luna-sama: Yeah right...  
  
Vera-chan: It's true!  
  
Avia & Luna: Prove it!  
  
Vera-chan: If I'm laying.may lightning strike me now and may Luna have all my bishies!  
  
::Thunder clap.::  
  
Vera-chan: On second though.on with the fic.  
  
Luna-sama: Hand over Quatre now!  
  
Vera-chan: Not so fast.lightning didn't strike me down.you don't get my bishies.  
  
Luna-sama: Poo!  
  
Puu: Puu?  
  
Avia-san: How did he get here?  
  
Puu: Puu! ::Jumps up onto Vera's head.:: Puu!  
  
Avia-san: What is that ridiculous appendage growing out of your head?  
  
Luna & Vera: ::Sweatdrop::  
  
Puu: Puu! (Translation: On with the story!!!!!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Firebird"  
  
Ch. 18 "Reunion"  
  
Hotori sat in the throne room, impatiently waiting for her parents. Her father had wanted to take her somewhere today, but they were running late.  
  
'I bet Okaa-san overslept or something.' She thought.  
  
When they finally did arrive, both were smiling broadly.  
  
"Where are we going?" She asked, waddling over to them.  
  
"You'll see." Tamahome smiled.  
  
They got two horses out of the stables and started off in a direction Hotori realized she's never gone before. She filled her parent in on all the last minute preparations for the new baby along the way.  
  
"We're here!" Tamahome announced as they stopped outside a small house.  
  
"Where are we Otou-san?"  
  
Before he could answer, four small children ran out.  
  
"Onii-sama!" They all hollered, crowding around Tamahome.  
  
He picked up the two smallest and walked inside.  
  
"I never knew Otou-san had family so close by..."  
  
Miaka smiled and motioned Hotori in. There was an old man sitting up on the bed.  
  
"Son! It's been so long!" He said as Tamahome sat down the small children and turned to face him.  
  
"I know, Otou-san, it's been way too long." He sat beside his father. "I wanted you to meet someone. Hotori, come here." Hotori did as she was told and walked over to the bed.  
  
"This is my oldest daughter, Hotori. My other two children...couldn't be here today..." Tamahome took Hotori's hand. "Hotori, this is your grandfather and your aunts and uncles; Shunkei, Chuei, Gyokuran and Yuiren."  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Jii-san, Oba-san, Oji-san." Hotori smiled. The small children ran up to her, and pulled her off towards a small play area.  
  
"Don't you want sit with us dear?" Miaka asked.  
  
"No Okaa-san, I'm fine here." Hotori replied, sitting down on the ground among them.  
  
"Jus be careful." Her mother warned before turning and talking with her father-in-law.  
  
* * *  
  
"Otou-san, we're going to pick some flowers to put on the table for lunch." Hotori said before starting outside after her young aunts and uncles.  
  
"Where do you like Hotori-chan?" Yuiren asked, bringing her a yellow flower.  
  
"I live in the palace. I'm married to the emperor." Hotori replied.  
  
"Wow!" Gyokuran replied. "I bet that would be fun."  
  
"It is, but it can be a lot of hard work too. Maybe you can visit me there sometime."  
  
"We can't do that..." Shunkei frowned.  
  
"We have to stay with Otou-san here." Chuei added.  
  
"Do we have enough flowers, Hotori-chan?" Yuiren asked.  
  
"Hai, I think we do. Let's help Otou-san with lunch."  
  
* * *  
  
After a quick lunch, Hotori helped settle the children down for a nap.  
  
"Rest well, Oba-san, Oji-san." She smiled, kissing each on the forehead.  
  
"We should be going, Hotori." Miaka said, placing a hand on her daughter's arm.  
  
"Can't we wait until they wake up?"  
  
"Iie." Tamahome replied. "We'll be too late getting back if we do."  
  
"Hai." She sighed, hugged her grandfather goodbye and they mounted their horses to leave.  
  
"Can we go back again soon?" Hotori asked as they approached the stable.  
  
"I don't think it will be possible." Tamahome replied.  
  
* * *  
  
Hotori's eyes shot open as she stared at the ceiling of her room. She sat up in bed, hardly able to believe it had been a dream.  
  
"What are you doing up?" Hotohori's voice drifted over to her as he emerged from the shadows around the closed door.  
  
"I had a strange dream." She replied. "It felt so real though."  
  
"That's all it was though." He sat on the bed beside her. "It's nothing to worry about."  
  
"I'm not worried, but..." She then narrowed her eyes at him. "Say, what are you doing up?"  
  
"To be honest, Hotori-chan, you kicked me out of the bed again."  
  
"Sorry...That's, what, third time this week?"  
  
"Third time tonight."  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
He just smiled and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Let's go back to sleep." He suggested. "You need your rest."  
  
"If it's ok, Hoto-sama, I'm going to find Otou-san." She stood up and pulled on a robe. "I need to talk to him."  
  
"Don't be too long."  
  
"I won't." she promised.  
  
'I swear, if they get much more protective, I'll turn into an invalid!' she thought to herself before knocking on her parent's door.  
  
A drowsy Tamahome answered the door, and looked confused for a moment.  
  
"What's wrong Hotori?"  
  
"I had a dream..."  
  
"I know we missed out on this sort of thing when you were little, but you're married now..."  
  
"No! I had a dream about...about your family."  
  
Tamahome suddenly looked wide awake.  
  
"My family?"  
  
She nodded. "There's two little boys, two little girls, and an old man, ne?"  
  
"My father and siblings." Tamahome shook his head.  
  
"What's wrong Otou-san?"  
  
"They died a very long time ago." Tamahome sighed. "But there's no way you could've known that."  
  
"In my dream you took me there." She then frowned. "I'm not upsetting you, am I?"  
  
"Iie." He gave a small smile. "I miss them, but that was many, many years ago."  
  
Hotori looked at her father for a moment, then grabbed him in the tightest hug she could manage.  
  
"It's ok Hotori. Go back to bed, we can talk about this more in the morning."  
  
"Hai. Goodnight Otou-san."  
  
"Goodnight Hotori."  
  
Hotori went back to her room and Tamahome got back into bed.  
  
"What's wrong dear?" Miaka asked, barely opening her eyes.  
  
"Hotori had a dream she wanted to tell me about."  
  
"At her age?"  
  
"Goodnight dear."  
  
Miaka nodded and both went back to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vera-chan: Well, that was my short cute chapter. The next chapter will be the last battle...and the last chapter! I am planning on doing an multi- chapter epilogue, let me know what you think of that idea. Sorry for not updating sooner, school's starting to get the best of me. I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner, but I can't promise becase midterms are quickly approaching. Ja Minna-sama! 


	20. The Final Battle

Vera-chan: ::Sitting in the corner crying and hugging Mits-kun chibi.::  
  
Avia-san: What's wrong, nee-chan?  
  
Vera-chan: ::Between sobs:: This...is...the...last...chapter!  
  
Luna-sama: ::pats her shoulder.:: It's okay...you're still going to do an epilogue after this...  
  
Vera-chan: Sniffles:: You're right. ::Sniffle:: It's not over! YAY!! ^__^  
  
Luna-sama: ::To Avia:: Quick mood change...  
  
Avia-san: Nods.::  
  
Vera-chan: Oh, guess what! I just finished watching ...Fushigi Yuugi! ::Dun dun duh!::  
  
Luna & Avia: ::Sweatdrop::  
  
Vera-chan: I also just realized how inaccurate my story is...but don't worry, I've got plans to fix it all!  
  
Luna-Sama: What are you planning?  
  
Vera-chan: You'll see...in the Epilogue! But it was so sad when *Spoiler edited* died. He was so *Spoiler edited* Even Tasuki *Spoiler edited*  
  
Avia-san: I know! And after watching it, I hate *Spoiler edited*!  
  
Luna-sama: I don't know why you guy's still don't like Nakago, he had such a *Spoiler edited*  
  
Avia & Vera: NAKA-BAKA!!!  
  
Luna-sama: He not a baka!!!!!  
  
Vera-chan: Anyhoo, on with the next...and final chapter of "Firebird" Great! I'm sad again! ::Goes back to crying in corner with Mits-kun chibi.::  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Firebird" Ch.19 "The Final Battle"  
  
Before long, a week had passed. Hotori had been finding it harder to sleep the closer the battle cane. Of course she never let the others know, they had enough to worry about. The day of the battle, everyone woke early, and no one ate much. It could've been mistaken for a parade as the Suzakus rode for the Eastern country. Each was riding with their counterpart, which didn't mix things up too badly except that Hotori rode with Miaka, Tamahome with Yori, Hyo by himself, and Koneko with Hotohori. Hotori glanced over at her husband's horse every now and then, and kept noticing how cuddly Koneko was trying to get.  
  
"That's it!" She exclaimed roughly half way through the trip, stopping her horse as well as everyone else's. "Koneko, you can go the rest of the way with Okaa-san."  
  
"Oh, but Hotori, we're almost there now..." The blonde smiled sweetly.  
  
"Then you won't have to ride with her long." Hotori said. "I've decided I want to ride with my husband."  
  
"Maybe the ride back would be better..."  
  
"You shouldn't make the Miko mad, no da..." Okami said.  
  
"It's not pretty, no da..." Chichiri concurred.  
  
"Especially lately, no da..."  
  
"And she gets mad easily lately, no da..."  
  
Hotori was getting ready to move the blonde girl herself when her husband finally spoke.  
  
"It would be best if you finished the ride with Miaka." He said calmly. Hotori was cute when she was mad, but he knew not to let it go too far.  
  
Koneko nodded, frowned and changed horses. It didn't really occur to everyone just how pregnant Hotori was until she tried to get on the horse with Hotohori, and had to have Nuriko help her.  
  
"Thanks Nuku-chan..." She smiled.  
  
"No problem Nee-chan. Now let's go kick some Seiryuu butt!"  
  
Everyone agreed and they started back on their way, Hotori purposely hugged Hotohori, and glared at Koneko the entire time. Once they arrived at the designated battle area, they were surprised to see Seiryuu hadn't arrived yet.  
  
"Help a senshi off her horse?" Tasuki asked, offering his hand to Washi.  
  
"Nani Fang Boy?" She asked, hopping down on her own.  
  
"Well, you didn't like it when I asked to help a lady down, so I figured I'd ask a senshi." He replied.  
  
"Baka." She shook her head, and started towards the others.  
  
"Washi, wait!" He said, and she turned to face him. "After the battle...we need to talk."  
  
"About?" Washi asked annoyed.  
  
"Washi, Tasuki, come here a second!" Yori called.  
  
"After the battle." Tasuki replied, then started towards the others.  
  
* * *  
  
Hotori gasped as the large group of Seiryuu appeared. Hotori looked at the others, silently wishing them luck before starting over to Miaka.  
  
"Remember, Okaa-san, we have to get Mire-chan over with us so we can begin the summoning."  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Miaka asked. "Things may not turn out as we expect."  
  
"They will, Okaa-san." Hotori smiled. "I've got faith in Suzaku-sama that it will."  
  
* * *  
  
"Sakana-chan and I have given this a lot of thought, and it appears we're only going to have four opponents, the others seem to be simply defense." Chiriko explained.  
  
"We'd decided, based on your powers, it would be best if Washi, Tasuki, and Hyo faced Nakago." Sakana continued. "Koneko and Hotohori should face Soi, and Tamahome and Yori should handle Miboshi."  
  
"And finally, Okami and Chichiri should face Tomo." Chiriko finished. "The rest of us will serve as defense. Mitsukake, Tsuru, you two know your roles."  
  
They nodded.  
  
"Be careful Hoto-sama, Otou-san." Hotori said, hugging each of them. "Chiriko has told me about Miboshi."  
  
"Don't worry about us." Tamahome ordered. "You just make sure the plan follows through."  
  
"Hai, Otou-san."  
  
Each headed off for their own battle, silently hoping this wouldn't be as bad as all signs showed it would.  
  
* * *  
  
Hotori noticed that Mire was surrounded by the entire new Seiryuu Senshi, Suboshi, and Amiboshi. She began to prepare for the summoning.  
  
"Be careful Okaa-san." She whispered.  
  
"Hey, where's Miaka?" Nuriko asked, looking around.  
  
"Don't worry about her." Hotori replied, sweatdropping. "She just went to make sure there was no one hiding out in the forest."  
  
Meanwhile, Miaka moved closer and closer to where Mire was waiting.  
  
"Mire!" She whispered. "Mire! Aoi!"  
  
* * *  
  
Chichiri and Okami approached Tomo slowly.  
  
"Let's not delay." Tomo said, pulling out a small shell. "Right to the torment, shall we?"  
  
Before he could cast a spell, Okami shot a chi blast aimed at the shell, he dodged and she missed. Dozens of Chichiris and Okamis appeared, and began firing chi at each other.  
  
"Which one it the real you, no da?" Okami asked.  
  
"I am, no da." They all replied.  
  
"I'd suggest you stop fighting, or you might kill the wrong one!" Tomo stood by, watching the action, laughing.  
  
Chichiri charged at him, intent to fire a chi blast from close range, but an Okami grabbed him and pulled him back. Just as he was pulled backwards, Tama leapt from somewhere on his back and landed on Tomo's face, causing him to drop the shell. All of the pseudo doppelgangers disappeared as the shell shattered.  
  
"GET OFF MY FACE, CAT!!!" Tomo yelled, flinging the down, the then turned with rage to the others.  
  
"You're going down, no da!" Both yelled, firing chi at the same time.  
  
* * *  
  
Tamahome and Yori stood at a three way stare down with Miboshi. Without even talking, a large swarm of demons sprang from the ground.  
  
"I'll handle these, Tamahome-san." Yori said. "You try and get Miboshi's top as quickly as you can. He can't do much without it."  
  
"Hai." He nodded as both ran in opposite directions.  
  
Each fought their way through the crowd of demons. They looked to each other, nodded, and Yori jumped, kicking towards Miboshi. He sent her flying backwards. Miboshi was so focused on blocking Yori, he didn't notice Tamahome behind him. The top went flying, fell to the ground. Yori brought her foot down hard on it, shattering it. All of the demons disappeared.  
  
"You...you broke it..." Miboshi gasped.  
  
"That's right, you demented body snatcher!" Yori growled.  
  
"This ends now." Tamahome finished. As both charged forward.  
  
* * *  
  
Hotohori and Koneko drew their swords without hesitation, pointing them at Soi.  
  
"You think you have any chance against me?" Soi asked, laughing. "You won't last five minutes."  
  
"Just try us." Koneko dared.  
  
Soi fired a few bolts of lightning at each as they dodged and tried for a few moments to strike her with their swords.  
  
"This isn't the most effective battle plan." Hotohori pointed out.  
  
Koneko nodded. "Maybe we should try something else."  
  
Both stood there, swords aimed and ready.  
  
"Done running?" Soi asked, then laughed. "That's fine with me."  
  
Two more bolts of lightning shot from the sky, striking Hotohori and Koneko's swords. In one swift move, both aimed their swords at Soi and the lightning shot back at her.  
  
"How?" She asked, falling to the ground.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hotori! I got them!" Miaka cheered, happily coming up to her, followed by...the entire new Seiryuu Senshi, Amiboshi, Suboshi, Mire and Aoi.  
  
"How, Okaa-san?"  
  
"They realized they have nothing to fight for, and so it would be better to help us."  
  
One of the Seiryuu senshi ran forward and hugged Tsuru.  
  
"Onii-san!" She smiled up at him.  
  
"Onee-chan, I'm sorry I left. I thought it would be safer since you were destined to be with Suzaku, and I was destined to be with Seiryuu."  
  
"Mire, Hotori, are you two ready?" Miaka asked. "If this works like we think it will, everything will work out fine."  
  
* * *  
  
"So Naka-baka, ready to get your butt kicked again?" Washi growled.  
  
"You needed two accomplices to fight me." Nakago laughed.  
  
"More like I thought I'd share the fun." She replied.  
  
Tasuki used Tessen, but Nakago blocked the attack and sent it back towards Hyo. Nakago then fired two chi blasts to either side of Washi, propelling Tasuki and Hyo backwards, knocking them unconscious.  
  
"That's it." Washi growled. "Hurt me if you can, but no one hurts my friends."  
  
With one great flash of speed, Washi sent five flaming spears at him. He was able to block three, but the other two grazed his arm.  
  
"Is that all you have?" He asked, looking down to his arm.  
  
"Not exactly." Washi replied, now behind him.  
  
She landed a kick to his back fierce enough to shatter his armor.  
  
He jumped up and almost instantly, Washi landed a flying kick to his chest, sending him flying towards where Chichiri and Okami just finished fighting Tomo.  
  
* * *  
  
Okami and Chichiri looked down as Nakago landed beside them.  
  
"Hey baby." He winked at Okami.  
  
"Hey, back off, no da! She's mine, no da!" Chichiri said, then sweatdropped. "Did I just say that, no da?"  
  
"Hai, that you did, no da." Okami replied, blushing.  
  
"Hey, Naka-baka! We were fighting over here!" Washi yelled.  
  
"Oh yeah." He replied, standing up and teleporting back to the battle.  
  
"Did you mean it, no da?" Okami asked. "When you said I was yours, no da?"  
  
"Of course I did, no da." He said. "I...I love you, no da."  
  
"I love you too, no da." She blushed. "I have for a while, no da."  
  
"Hey, No Daers, if you're not fighting, come help us defend the mikos!" Nuriko yelled, annoyed.  
  
(AN: Sorry for Naka-baka's extreme OOC-ness, Luna-sama requested it and I had to do it...sad, huh? I'm a slave to my muses ^_^;;.)  
  
* * *  
  
Nakago appeared in front Washi, expecting her to be startled, but she wasn't.  
  
"Back from your trip?" She asked, slightly annoyed. "Let's finish this."  
  
"With pleasure." Nakago replied.  
  
He shot a large chi blast at Washi, but she dodged with plenty of room to spare. She then circled him, slashing at him with her spears. Nakago was able to block a few times, but, before long he was bleeding severely. She then stopped directly in front of him, and manipulated a little of her own energy, shot a stream of fire at him, knocking him backward, into a tree. He appeared to stop breathing. Washi ran to where Tasuki and Hyo were just beginning to wake up.  
  
"Where is he? Let me at him!" Tasuki yelled, jumping up.  
  
"He's dead." Washi sighed. "The fight's over."  
  
"Aw man!" Tasuki frowned, looking sad.  
  
* * *  
  
Both the Suzaku no Miko and the Seiryuu no Miko sat holding hands, their senshi watching eagerly. None of them knew if this would work.  
  
"The four directions of the sky. By using the way, mind and goodness, please tell the protector of the West, Seiryuu. Now I will complete the words. From the sky to the earth...Come to us physically. Through the four ultimates...Make extinct every kind of evil. Only I wish...Please listen to this...Please come down to us from the sky!" Mire called out.  
  
"The four directions of the sky...The four directions of the earth...With deep rules...With truth and justice...Protector of the south, Suzaku come to me physically. Now, I'll finish it. Seven constellations, from the sky to the earth...Fulfill for all living things...In this case...From all evil in this world by the power of a deity...Protect us. Please listen to this...From the sky...Please come down to us!" Hotori followed.  
  
A bright blue light shot from the sky, followed closely by a bright red one. A dragon and a phoenix appeared.  
  
"We have only one wish." Both sisters said in unison, standing up and facing the gods. "We only want peace between the nations of Kouto and Konan. We only want Suzaku-sama and Seiryuu-sama to live in harmony."  
  
The phoenix and the dragon nodded toward each other before flying together, spiraling towards the heavens. A calm sense of peace filled the air, as everyone realized it had been granted. Hotori smiled at the large group around her before turning and hugging Mire.  
  
"Hey, Miko-Sama, I took care of Naka-baka." Washi smiled, and pointed, but gasped when she saw he wasn't where she'd left him.  
  
"Don't worry about him, Washi-chan." Hotori smiled. "I don't think we'll hear from him again."  
  
* * *  
  
"Washi, we need to talk." Tasuki said later that night back at the palace.  
  
"Nani, Fang Boy?"  
  
He was quite for a moment, then sighed.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Not this again."  
  
"Just hear me out! I know I've told you before, but I'm serious." Tasuki sighed. "I just want to know if you love me too."  
  
"Baka."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"You are such a baka." Washi shook her head as she turned to leave. "Of course I do." Tasuki's jaw dropped as the door closed behind her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vera-chan: And there you have it! The last chapter of "Firebird" Once I regain what little sanity I had, catch up on my sleep, my homework, and a couple of my other fics, I'll start on the sequel/epilogue. Once I think of a title for it, I'll post a little author's note here letting you guys know. Now, as for how I plan to correct my little mistakes, all I can say is you'll find out soon enough in the epilogue. Ja, minna-sama! 


	21. Info on Sequel And A Teaser

Konnichi wa Minna-sama! Your devoted authoress here and I've decided on the title for the "Firebird" sequel. It will be called "Turning The Page" I'm doing one chapter for each main couple, and one for all the minor ones...plus a surprise twist that you'll have to wait to see. The first chapter will (unless plans drastically change) Hotori and Hotohori...I may also combine them with Miaka and Tamahome...anyhoo, there you have the plans. I must also ask, please be patient, It will more then likely be Christmas break before I start posting on it...I've got finals to think of after all.  
  
BTW, Where are Metajoker-san and Alex-san??? It feels so weird not hearing from my best reviewers! Come on guys, what happened, don't you like me anymore??? ::Pouts in corner feeling unloved.:: I hope I hear from you guys soon, I miss you!  
  
Well, It's late, Ja Minna-sama!!  
  
Vera-chan  
  
PS: Enjoy the teaser!!!!!  
  
*****TEASER*****  
  
"Hoto-sama...I'm feeling a little weak...i think I'm going to lay down a while." Hotori said, kissing her husband's cheek as she headed for their bedroom.  
  
"Did Hotaru wear you out, dear?" He asked, concerned. "I knew you were up and about too soon."  
  
"I'm fine...just tired."  
  
Hotohori insisted on walking her to bed.  
  
"Have a good rest dear." He smiled, softly kissing her. "I'll be here when you wake up."  
  
She smiled, closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. She didn't remember what she dreamed, but she did remember having the strangest feeling ever. It was like loss and hope, depression and peace, love and hatred all balled themselves up inside her chest and refused to leave. She opened her eyes, giving them a moment to adjust to the afternoon sun. The first person she saw wasn't her husband. Instead it was a face so long forgotten, it took her a while to process exactly who she was looking at.  
  
*****END TEASER*****  
  
"Turning The Page" is now up! You can find it by going to my bio and scrolling down. 


End file.
